A Bitter Sweet Life and A Forbidden Love
by KogasGirl3
Summary: It's about a girl named Saiou and how she falls in love with Deidara. Saiou is related to InuYasha by their dad. She's a full demon. The Akatsuki take enterest in her. SaiouxDiedara. Plez check it out! it's really good
1. The day that Changed the Future

**Hope you'll like it. **

**Well I didn't have enough room to put this in the summary, but I put together Naruto Spinnuden and InuYasha (hope I don't get into trouble) and PLEZ don't be mad at me. It's really good honest. My mom edited it for me, well she's not happy about the "colorful" language, but she still likes it. :) **

**I don't own Naruto or InuYasha and the other characters I used. Daitora belongs to (I forgot her screen name) but I couldn't help it he's SO funny. OK now I'm just blabbing. ENJOY!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one**

**The Day that changed the future**

On top of the hill on this glories day, birds singing around you, the breeze on you on this summer day. So relaxing and yet the same from that day.

* * *

_Saiou had heard that the Leaf was in a war not so long ago, but the village didn't seem like it. It was too peaceful and quiet, the road ways crowded by people. Some stopping to look at her or her parents, and then go back to what they were doing._

_It some what annoyed her, she didn't like that they were looking at them. She was too used to people and demons bowing, when they saw her or her family. _

_Saiou looked around and saw a huge Cherry Blossom tree on top of a hill, she stopped to memorize its beauty. The petals of the blossoms were blowing off when the wind blow, twirling around in the air. _

_She came out of her trance when her father asked "Are you coming Saiou?" _

_"Hai." She replied now walking to where her parents were._

_"What do you think of the village?" he asked. _

_"It's really peaceful and looks pretty nice." _

_"That's good." Then he chuckled. _

_Saiou tipped her head to the side, wondering why he had laughed, but was stopped when her mother said "We're here." _

_"Here what?" Saiou thought to herself._

_Then two shinobi came out the door, entering to a big tower. One had black spiky hair with white tape going over his check bones and nose, and over his chin. Black eyes that could pierce though you, framed with looks like black eye liner. The other with dark, brown hair and eyes. His hair was covering the right side of his face and his headband covering the top of his head. They both wore the traditional, Leaf ninja outfit._

_The silence broke when the guy with spiky hair said, "I'm Kotetsu, Hagane. This is my partner Izumo, Kamianki. You must be from the Yagami clan?"_

_"Hai, we are, I'm Inu Taishou. This is my wife Yumi and this is our daughter Saiou." Her father replied._

_Kotetsu nodded, "The Hokage will see you now."_

_Her father nodded and followed the men inside. When they got to the third floor, they started walking down a long hallway. In the middle of the hallway were a door and a sign on it saying, "Hokage's office."_

_Izumo knocked and then a man's voice came from the other side of the door saying "Come in."_

_Izumo opened the door and let Saiou and her family come in, shutting the door behind them with a soft chick. _

_In the office was a desk with an old man own as the Hokage. He was old, easy to tell with the grey hair and baldness on his head. He had spots on his face, and wrinkles, but he had a gleam of softness in his eyes when he looked at Saiou, smiling. _

_Saiou gave a shy grin, then hide behind her father, while moving towards the desk._

_He chuckled. "That must be little Saiou."_

_"Hai, it is. But do you think it'll be okay for her to stay here by herself?" Her mother asked a worried expression on her face._

_"Don't worry, she'll be okay. I'll watch over her until she is able to watch other herself." said the Hokage._

_Saiou couldn't believe what she was hearing! " You're getting ride of me?" she said by mistake out loud. Shock, sadness, and pain washed over her._

_"It's not like that honey. We think that you'll be safer here, that's all." Her mom said kneeling next to her shocked little girl._

_"But still you won't be here." Tears starting to form in her eyes._

_"Hai, but you'll be here were you'll be safe and make friends." Her mom's voice started to crack and was like a whisper. "There are always different people to meet." _

_Now Saiou was crying, she wanted to be with her parents, with her brothers. She didn't want this! _

_"This is no time for crying Saiou! The only reason why you'll be staying here is because that the humans will trust us, by letting one of our own live among them. You were chosen, because you can disguise yourself as a human. I wouldn't let you be here if I didn't trust you not to lose your temper." Said her father looking down at her, like he could see though her. _

_"But I have lost my temper do to humans, but I can't tell you. Not now, not ever." She thought to herself remembering what she did._

_Saiou whipped away her tears and looked at her father start in the eye. "I will not let you down father. I will not shame the family name and won't do anything to break the treaty." _

_Her father smiled down at her, as well as her mother and the Hokage. _

_"In some ways she is like her older brother Sesshomaru." Thought her mother._

* * *

_"I was 7 back when I first came to Konaha. Now I'm 17 and a Chuunin. I have kept my promise to father." Saiou thought to herself opening her emerald eyes. The wind blew and made her brunette hair flow around her face._

She looked down at the landscape and saw a group of kids playing_._

_"Aw, that brings me back. When I first met Naruto and the others."_

* * *

_"Quiet down class!" said Iruka sensei, "We have a new student today. Let me introduce you Yagami, Saiou." _

_Everyone looked at the girl named Saiou, fidgeting with her hair with a light blush on her cheeks. Some of the boys fell for her right then and there._

_"This is so embarrassing!" thought Saiou, but was broke off thought when Iruka sensei told her to sit next to a boy named Daitora. _

_Saiou nodded and went to sit next to the boy Iruka pointed to named Daitora. She smiled at him and took her seat. She fixed her kimono's skirt so it would cover her legs._

_When she had her skirt right she listen to the lecture Iruka sensei was giving about fighting, but was distracted when she felt something slowly snake up her leg lifting the layers of her kimono._

_She looked down to see Daitora's hand under her skirt! She jumped up and screamed, "Pervert!"_

_Everyone looked over to see what was happening and saw Saiou flexing her fingers as she prepared to beat the shit out of the perverted bastard._

_Daitora looked up, not feeling Saiou under his hand, just to see the pissed off Saiou glaring at him. _

_Daitora began waving his arms in an 'I give up' manner. By now everyone was chanting, "Fight, fight!" Over and over again. But stopped chanting, when Saiou's fist was caught. Her fist just a few inches away from Daitora's face._

_Saiou heard Iruka sensei's voice, "Daitora! Whaddya do this time!?" Daitora sunk in to his seat giving Iruka sensei the silent treatment._

_But before Iruka could scold Daitora, the bell rang, and Daitora shot out of his seat out the door. Iruka let go of Saiou's hand and told her to tell him tomorrow._

_Saiou want outside wondering what had just happen, still walking, looking down at the ground, her eyes grew._

_"I almost hit a human! Oh god father's going to kill me when he finds out!" But she already did break the promise before it was made. She thought to herself._

_Now realizing that she ran into someone._

_Saiou looked up and meet face to face with a boy with blonde spiky hair and sky blue eyes. _

_"Oh, sorry! I should have watched where I was going." She said rubbing the back of her neck and giving the boy a lopped sided smile._

_The boy looked at her with confusion. Saiou noticed._

_"Are you alright? Did I step on your foot?" She asked raising an eyebrow._

_The boy snapped out of i.t "Oh no, it's just that you talked to me."_

_"Why wouldn't I?" Tilting her head to the side_

_"Oh, it's nothing!"_

_Saiou straightened herself and took out her hand. "I'm Yagami, Saiou. You are?" Raising a eyebrow._

_"Oh." The boy took her hand shaking it, "Uzumaki, Naruto!" Giving her a big grin, so Saiou smiled back. _

_The all of a sudden, kids were introducing each other to her. After that time went by and Saiou graduated from the Ninja Academy and joined Team 11._

_Toki and Daitora became her teammates with Hiroki sensei._

* * *

"_That day I meet Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Tenten, Hinata, Lee, the perverted bastard, Toki, Choji, Shino, Shikimaru, Neji and Sasuke. After that Sasuke and I became friends. I would come over to his house, and his brother Itachi would help us train."_ Saiou smiled and laughed.

_"Everything has changed, since then. I don't have a crush on Sasuke or his brother anymore. Itachi killed the Uchiha clan, left the village and joined the Akatsuki. Orochimaru came in to Konaha during the Chuunin exams and killed the third Hokage. Sasuke had left the Leaf village and went to Orochimaru, leaving Tsunade as the next Hokage. After Itachi left Sasuke and I grew apart I guess."_ She thought.

She looked up at the tree letting the wind blow other her, letting relaxation go over her as well. She was glad she got a break; she has been helping out at the hospital with Sakura, Ino, and Tsunade.

She again looked down to see Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Toki coming up the hill. Saiou stood up and started waving. "Hi guys!!"

They all smiled, and waved back.

Then there was an explosion, making the ground tremble under their feet. While a huge dust cloud covered the area. Saiou, Kiba, Toki, Naruto, and Sakura went to the hole in the wall that surrounded Konaha. The dust cleared a bit, revealing 3 black cloaks with red clouds.

* * *

**So did you like it? Well, I can't wait to write again, but I can't promise it being soon with school and all. Well, I'll try my best. **

**I found this quote and thought it went well with the first chapter: Never run away from perverts, if they really want you, they'll get you ;) A little tribute to Daitora.**

**Byes see you next time! PLEZ REVIEW, tell me what u think and if u hav any requests. i won't it 2 make it a little more interesting.**

**EDIT: *sigh* found the mistakes. U yeah, when I find out the Inu's last name or well a better one, Yagami will b it 4 now. N I found a WAY better name 4 Saiou's mother- Yumi meaning beautiful**


	2. It Begins

**I don't own Naruto or InuYasha and the other characters I used. Daitora belongs to (I forgot her screen name) but I couldn't help it he's SO funny. **

**OK now I'm just blabbing. ENJOY!!**

**Oh yeah, Happy B-Day little Bro, so you guys get a gift and so does mi bro Will. :) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 **

**It Begins**

The dust started clearing more. Now you could see one guy with long, blond hair, some of it covering half his face and a sky, blue eye. The other one at the other end had blue spiky hair and small, black eyes. In between the two was a guy with black hair and crimson red eyes.

"What the hell do you want?!" Saiou said harshly, "I don't remember us sending an invitation."

She wasn't trying to be humorous, but it was true. The Akatsuki aren't welcome here, especially him. Uchiha, Itachi.

The blue one known as Kisame chuckled. "Sorry for coming early." You could tell that sarcasm was in his voice, "But we have our duties." He smiled.

Saiou and the others didn't take that as a good thing. They got into fighting stances and took out kunai.

"Hm." Said Itachi. A smirk appearing on his lips, but disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

"Tch, so we're amusing to him!" Thought Saiou and charged at him.

* * *

At the main gate way, two black cloaks started appearing. Izumo and Kotetsu know who they were immediately. Izumo ran to tell Tsunade. Kotetsu ran towards the two men. When he got closer, he recognized them as Sasori and Kakuzu.

He glared at them, taking out a kunai. "What do you want!?"

"Nothing in particular." Said Sasori in an emotionless voice, but still cold.

* * *

Itachi appeared behind her and was going to punch her. Saiou dodged and went to the others.

They nodded to each other and split up. Toki and Sakura going against Kisame, leaving Naruto and Kiba with Deidara.

"You twerps think you can beat us, yeah?" Said Deidara laughing, while making a clay bird, then threw the bomb at Naruto and Kiba.

"Dammit! I should have brought Akamaru with me!" Thought Kiba. "We could use Fang over Fang and be able to get Deidara."

Kiba leaped out of the way, but ran into Naruto. And the two fell to the ground. Deidara took the opportunity and throw a big, explosive bird this time.

* * *

Then out of the blue, a puppet can from the side toward Kotetsu! He dodged it and threw his kunai. Kakuzu caught it, using three fingers to do so.

In a second Sasori and Kakuzu were surrounded. Kakashi sensei, Hiroki sensei, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Choji, Shino and the rest of the gang were there.

(A/N: srry, I kno I'm not suppose to put any here, but here's a little info. They thought Saiou and the others could handle the Akatsuki members in the village, but they didn't kno which Akatsuki members they were.)

Sasori and Kakuzu smirked. "They're falling for it." Thought Kakuzu.

Sasori flew his puppet towards them; they dodged just as Sasori hoped. The puppet turned around and opened up shooting out thousands of shuriken.

* * *

Saiou, in the middle of fighting Itachi, noticed and she took out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground.

Appearing over the boys and whacking the bird back to Deidara, but it exploded a second later, causing it to throw Saiou into a tree.

Saiou coughed up some blood, "Dammit!" she looked up, but really couldn't see anyway, her vision blurry.

Toki and Sakura stood there watching, but a second later on the ground due to Kisame hitting them in the back with Samehada. Naruto and Kiba still lying on the ground.

Deidara was impressed that she hit his explosive bird; no one had the guts to try that before. He grinned, "She's very interesting."

Deidara throw one last bird at Naruto and Kiba.

Saiou's eyes widened, "Kiba, Naruto!!" Tears forming in her eyes. "They were defenseless." She thought.

Saiou tried to stand, but her knees buckled under her, making her fall to the ground.

Itachi picked her up by her shirt collar and pushed her into the tree. Making splinters pierce her skin.

She gave a small growl of pain, but Itachi lifted up her chin forcing her to look into his eyes. The Sharigan started to spin, making her feel groggy, then fell unconscious.

Sakura looked up, "Saiou! Open your eyes! Can you hear me?" She was now panicking and trying to get up, but Kisame slapped his foot on her back making her fall back to the ground.

"Let's go, we got what we came for." Said Itachi in a cool, cold voice.

"Hai." Said Kisame and Deidara at once.

Itachi picked up Saiou, "She will be out until we get back to the base." And they started walking back out the hole in the wall, leaving Naruto, Sakura, Toki and Kiba behind.

* * *

Some of Kakashi's group got injured, but were still fighting.

Then all of a sudden, a charcoal black crow came in the middle of the battle crowing. It was one of Itachi's birds.

"The signal." Thought Sasori, he took out a poison bomb, "Sorry, but we need to go."

Everyone looked at him with shocked faces.

"We'll finish this some other time." Then let the bomb drop to the ground, making it explode.

All of them jumped out of the way, letting Sasori and Kakuzu get away.

The poison gas cleared, "Dammit, they got away!" Yelled Neji.

"What do you think Kakashi?" asked Iruka.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling."

Iruka nodded in agreement.

Then two Black Ops appeared "What is it?' asked Hiroki.

"Yagami, Saiou has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

Hiroki's eyes widened. "Nani, that can't be." He was speechless. "We thought that they could take them on, but…..who was with her?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Toki Tarime, they all have minor injuries."

"Okay, take the injured to Lady Tsunade." said Kakashi.

He couldn't believe it either, he had also taught Saiou, along with Sakura, when the boys were training by themselves. She learned quickly and helped Sakura, causing them to bond.

"We should get back to the village." Said Iruka, while putting a hand on Hiroki's and Kakashi's shoulders.

They nodded and started walking to the village, but what they really wanted to do was go look for Saiou.

* * *

**Srry it was so short, i'll try to make it longer next time. So did you like it? Well, I can't wait to write again, but I can't promise it being soon with school and all. Well, I'll try my best. **

**In the next chapter Daitora gets back from a mission, how will he react when he founds out Saiou's gone? how bout her parents and brothers? What's the plan?**

**Byes, see you next time! PLEZ REVIEW, tell me what u think and if u hav any requests. i won't it 2 make it a little more interesting.**

**EDIT: what a lame last name I made up 4 Toki, I just started typing, n it ended that way *shrug***


	3. The Game Plan

**Hiya, well i got a request from mi friend Sarah or songo714. and well I'm not going to tell u, i think you'll b able 2 tell what it is :)**

**Hope u enjoy it. it took me a week and a half! PLEZ REVIEW WHEN UR DONE and i had fun writing this.**

**I don't own Naruto or InuYasha**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**The Game Plan**

"Damn!" Her brothers are going to be _pissed _when they find out." said Sasuke (yep he's in here, Naruto and Sakura got him back :) walking into the Hokage's office.

Sakura, Lee, Toki, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, Hiroki, Sai and Shikamaru were already there. Sakura and Toki looked down at the floor. "As well as her parents. They trusted us with their baby girl." Tsunade said putting her elbows on the desk, weaving her fingers together and putting her chin on her hands.

The boys snickered at Saiou's nickname her dad gave her. She had always complained about it when they called her that.

* * *

_It was the season of winter, Saiou's favorite season. We were 8 at the time. The gang had a snowball fight near the forest, so they had places to duck and cover. _

_Small prefect snowflakes fell on Saiou's brunette hair, her cheeks and nose had a tint of red to them. Choji noticed Kiba was staring at Saiou, so to break him from his trance, Choji threw a snowball at him, making Kiba fall in the snow. Kiba got up and threw a snowball back at him. Choji_ _**turned **into a ball and started going after Kiba and the others._

_Saiou giggled and hide behind a boulder. She started to hear twigs snapping, she turned around and the sound stopped. All she could see was blackness; the trees seemed to huddle together as if waiting for them to enter to engulf them. The hairs on Saiou's neck started to stand, she ignored the feeling and want back to looking for someone off guard. _

_Then someone put a hand on Saiou's shoulder, Saiou's eyes widened and screamed an ear splitting scream. Everyone froze and looked where the scream came from, when they saw who it was. They awed at the man behind Saiou. Even Akamaru stopped to look._

_He was tall, had silver, white hair, and had it in a ponytail. His yellow, gold eyes were noticeable even in the dark. He had two ridged slatted markings on each cheek, and had the marking of a crescent moon on his forehead._

_Saiou had a puzzled look on her face. Kiba was the one that broke the silence. "Hello, Lord Yagami."_

_Saiou looked up, and turned bright red. Sure enough it was her father. "Hello children. Hello baby girl." He said sweeping Saiou into his arms and giving her a hug._

_"Don't call me that! I'm not a baby." Saiou pouted._

_"You'll always be my baby girl, even if your not." He smiled. Saiou couldn't help but smile back and hugged him._

* * *

Toki smiled at that memory, but it disappeared quickly. When the door slammed all the open, hitting Sai on the arm, storming in was Daitora. "Say it's not true! Saiou couldn't have been kidnapped!"

"I wish it weren't true, but it is." Tsunade said in a stern voice. Daitora turned bright red out of frustration; he slammed his fists on the desk. Everyone jumped, noticing Daitora was shaking.

"What is the plan for getting her back?" He asked flatly, looking down at the floor.

Tsunade sat back in her chair. "The plan huh?" Daitora nodded fearlessly, he was getting impatient.

She let out a long sigh, and then her eyes hardened. "Sakura."

"H-hai?"

"Go tell Kiba and Naruto they're going looking for Saiou, you'll also be accompanying them."

"Hai!" Sakura said walking out the door.

"Daitora, Toki, Hiroki, Shikimaru, Kakashi, Neji, Sasuke, Hinata and Shino will also be going along." They nodded. "The leaders are Shikamaru and Neji, listen to them and don't make rash decisions on your own. You'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Wh-what!? How bout we leave now, it's only 2:00!" Daitora said fuming.

"You'll need time to prepare yourselves, and Kiba and Naruto need a little rest before they become active."

"Fine, we leave tomorrow morning sharp!" Daitora said, walking to the door, the others followed.

Tsunade let out a sigh, rubbing her temples.

"Daitora is as stubborn as Naruto in some ways." Shizune said.

"Tch, they're both a thorn in my side, but they're determined. That's how we know they will get Saiou back."

* * *

Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame got back to the Akatsuki base in River. Itachi had Kisame drain Saiou's chakra and put bonds on her so she couldn't use her demon powers or transform. She was like a normal human.

Itachi took the unconscious Saiou to his room, and laid her on his bed. He swept away some stray hairs. He noticed that she looked well…cute; her fair skin and hair looked so natural on the black silk sheets. She also looked so peaceful in her sleep, like an angel.

_"This can't be the same Yagami, Saiou that would be with Sasuke at his house. She had a loving, peaceful aura around her."_ He thought and smiled. (Oh god it's going to storm :)

* * *

_She had long her that stopped at the middle of her back at the time and was 7._

_"Ita-Kun, you said we could go training today." Said little Saiou pouting._

_Itachi was sitting on the porch reading a scroll, he looked up from it. "Sorry Saiou, but I need to get ready for a mission. We'll train some other day." He said looking back down at the scroll._

_"But you always say that and 'you need to go on a mission' or something else." She air quoted, looking as sarcastic as she could. _

_Itachi looked up and smiled. Saiou's heart skipped a beat, he smiled her favorite smile of his. (Remember before Itachi left, Saiou had a crush on him)_

* * *

_"That was when she was innocent, she still looks it, but don't be fooled."_ He sat down on the bed and gazed down at her.

She had toned arms and you could see her stomach was chiseled with muscle, but only to the point of leanness though her mesh shirt. She had on a gray shirt on that stopped at her rib cage with short sleeves. If there was no mesh top, you would see her stomach. Along with that she wore plain black pants, which stopped at the top of the shin.

Itachi started to trace her jaw line; he noticed that her skin was soft, like baby soft. But what caught his eye were her lips. He started tracing them, they were also soft.

_"I wonder."_ Smirked Itachi. He leaned down closer.

Itachi skimmed her lips, flicking his tongue over the bottom one. Saiou shifted in her sleep. She blinked slightly, opening her eyes to small silts, _nani? _Then Saiou's eyes widened as she realized whose lips met hers. Whose hands were caressing her. Itachi Uchiha.

The memories from before flooded her mind. Kiba and Naruto, Sakura, and Toki and the others could be died.

"Let go." Saiou finally managed to growl as she tried to struggle free. She felt some what weak, when she finally realized that her chakra was drained, her demon powers were bonded. _No._ Her eyes widened in horror as she pulled at her hands. She felt the rough, coarse feeling of rope.

"I couldn't have you fighting me, now could I Saiou?" Her name rolled off his tongue in a husky voice. Saiou kicked out with her legs, but soon found herself pinned down on the bed by Itachi.

"Let go!" Saiou yelled out trying to escape again. Itachi tried not to let her see how it affected him. He could feel the warmth radiating from her though his thin shirt. Delicious heat. He wondered if her lips tasted as good. He decided to find out, claiming her mouth with his.

Saiou gasped, then regretted it as his tongue swept passed her lips. She tried to turn her head but he held her still as he crushed her lips against his, his tongue twining with own inside her mouth. Saiou tried to move him off her, by pushing him off, but he pushed her arms over her head, holding on to them.

Itachi's hands grazed her skin lightly as he continued. She almost expected him to feel cold, like a true killer. Yet they were warm. The only thing going through Saiou's mind at the moment was that it was all wrong.

_"This can't be Itachi. This couldn't be true. Please...Daitora-kun...Toki-kun...Neji-kun...help me!"_

He finally stopped kissing her lips as he recovered his breath, kissing her neck. Saiou breathed in deeply, and Itachi groaned softly as her breasts grazed his chest though the v neckline of his shirt.

One hand played with her hair as the other slowly began lifting her shirt up. "No..." Saiou whispered fervently. "Please stop it." She had no ideas, no chakra, and her hands were tied. She couldn't fight her way out in this position. She was completely helpless and was at the mercy of a killer.

"Hm." Itachi whimpered huskily in her ear as he nipped the lobe and taking off her shirt. "I like that. Perhaps if you keep begging some more I'll listen."

Saiou wished she could give him a well earned knee to the balls. Then sex would be the last thing on his mind.

His hand stopped at her pant line. He cut the drawstring from her pants in his hurry to discard her cloak. They hung loosely around her thighs, He hooked his finger on one end and...

Then there was a knock at the door. "Itachi, Leader-sama has a mission for you." Roared Kisame from the other side of the door.

Saiou was grateful; Itachi on the other hand was pissed, but didn't show it.

He leaned down to Saiou's ear. "We'll finish this later." Saiou's eyes widened as Itachi grabbed his cloak and left.

Saiou just laid there, she was tied and confused and wanted to forget everything. _"Itachi almost raped me."_

Saiou undone the rope with her teeth, and hugged her legs to her chest, so she was a ball and fell asleep surprisingly.

* * *

In the Hokage's office Iruka, Kurenai, Asuma, Ino, and Tenten were standing in front of Tsunade.

Tsunade had her elbows on the desk, her fingers laced together, and her chin rested on her hands. "Iruka, Kurenai, Asuma, we're going to need to elevate the shinobi guard status. I'll need you to bring back any of the Jonin that are on missions in the area. With those ones gone, we can't risk an attack by anyone."

Kurenai, Iruka, and Asuma nodded as they disappeared.

Ino stepped forward. "Milady, Tenten and I want to help look for Saiou."

"No, you can't. We are already short since the others are going to look for her!" Yelled Tsunade standing up.

"We know, but what if they have to spilt up? They'll need another medic and maybe some back up." Ino said.

"Yeah, we have to look at the possibilities of it happening." Tenten said stepping in to help Ino.

"There is a possibility of Konaha being attacked since we have lesser defenses." Tsunade said harshly, her eyes hard.

"Your right." said Ino her voice was low and laced with defeat. "We have to stay here, to help as much as we can here."

Tenten looked at Ino in disbelieve.

"You two really want to look for Saiou that bad?" asked Tsunade sitting back in her chair.

"Yes ma'am, Saiou is our friend. She protected us and we weren't able to protect her. We owe her, but we are doing it, because she's our friend." Ino said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sigh, I guess I have no chose." Tsunade said, getting up from her chair and walked to the window, peering outside.

"Nani?" Ino and Tenten asked exchanging looks, and then looked back at Tsunade.

Tsunade looked back at them. "You two will be going. We'll manage here on our own. If we need help we'll call Sand or call you guys back and remember you leave tomorrow mourning."

"Arigato, Lady Tsunade!" Said Tenten and Ino, they bowed, and left the room.

Tsunade looked back to the window. "Please be safe Saiou. I don't know how the village, your friends, and family will act. Just please be safe.

* * *

**Yippee, well the request was to have a one-sided love with Itachi towards Saiou. Lots of lemony. Sorry Sai, nothing personal :) Poor Kisame, he might get killed.**

**Well lots of arguments and maybe a confession of love? Who knows, oh wait i know :) well you guys will have to keep reading to find out. ;)**

**PLEZ REVIEW & LEAVE REQUESTS!!**

**EDIT: found the mistakes**


	4. Unrequited and Welcomed Annoyance

**Hiya:)**

**Well, I've been sick for the past week and I was bored so I started working on this chapter. Hope you like it, 19 PAGES long. But it was wealth it :)**

**I don't own Naruto or InuYasha. Tomokazu belongs to Lady Hanaka, he's so cute ;)**

**PLEZ REVIEW WHEN DONE**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Unrequited and Welcome Annoyance**

Saiou's eyes shot open, looking at the ceiling. She sat up instantly, scanning the room. She remembered everything.

"Good morning Saiou."

Itachi waited for her response. It was immediate. She whirled around on the bed, eyes wide. When she spotted him next to her, dressed in his Akatsuki robes and standing, she flinched.

_"Still innocent..."_

The thought made her more desirable.

As did the little picture she had before she had turned. When she had sat up, the blanket had pooled around her waist. Her hair had hung off her shoulders, hiding her face from view. She had looked so strange and out of place in that moment.

And then she had turned to him with her eyes filled with fear and anger. For a moment it had shocked him. Then, a thought had come to mind.

_"One day she will warm up to me."_

It didn't look like anytime soon. Yet, that didn't matter to him at the moment.

He already felt desire churning in his stomach, but he tried to push it aside. He had another mission to execute, after all.

He cupped her cheek in his hand, his grip tight so she couldn't turn away as she immediately tried to do. A smirk tugged at his lips.

"And how does my Saiou feel this mourning?"

Saiou just stared at him for a moment. _His Saiou. _Then her eyes hardened.

"Get away from me!" She jumped off of the bed, getting into a fighting stance immediately.

It looked like second nature to her. However her chakra was still very low. Itachi was immediately behind her, pushing her up on the wall face first, her arms twisted behind her back.

"You have better hold still Saiou or I'll have to hurt you." He chucked darkly. "I don't believe you'd like that, would you?"

He buried his face in her hair, revealing in the softness of it. Suddenly he heard her voice choked with anger.

"Don't you have some place to be?"

For a moment he hesitated, the sound almost painful. He put his lips to her ear, whispering in his silky voice.

"A matter of fact, I do my dear."

Then he disappeared out the door, closing it and locking it behind him.

For a second, Saiou remained frozen where she was, then she pushed herself off the wall, leaning back against it.

She looked around the room. It was very spacious with bookshelves lining two walls. The bed sat in the middle of the room. A large seat window was opposite the bed, the curtains drawn protectively around it, shielding her from anyone's view. In the other corner was a door. Saiou padded over to it softly, pushing it open after not sensing any traps or seals. It was a bathroom.

Saiou stumbled inside, closing the door behind her. She turned on the water, got undressed in record time, and stepped inside. Saiou closed her eyes as she let the water run over her, trying to sort everything out. But what she couldn't sort and what frightened her was when Itachi said, 'We'll finish this later' or was it Itachi himself? She didn't know.

Her legs gave way as she sat down in the shower, shoulders heaving as she sobbed.

She clawed her fingers into her arms as she lathered soap up and down her body. She rubbed her body raw as tears continued to fall down her cheeks in torrents. No matter how much she tried to wash it away, the feeling of his hands and mouth on her body would not vanish.

Saiou sat on the window sill, calmly untangling her hair with a brush she had found on the side table. She'd already eaten from the bowl of fruit that had been left for her, she guessed by Itachi.

She looked out at the courtyard. A bamboo fountain and Kio pond stood in the middle, surrounding a large bonsai tree. It must have been thousands of years old, judging by its height. There was mainly grass around it, so tempting that Saiou wished she could lay on it.

However, she felt the chakra bond that kept her inside of the room.

She had already tried to unseal it once. It had led her crumpled on the floor gasping in pain. She hoped that it had hurt Itachi to hold it in place, wherever he had been. She wasn't stupid enough to try that again.

Instead, she'd looked around his room, filing through scrolls. Most of them were ones she'd seen before. She'd read a few that she hadn't, committing them to memory. They could come in handy the day she went home to the Leaf Village and her Hokage. She stopped brushing with a sigh, lowering her head. What if she never saw Konaha again?

She gripped the edge of the brush tightly in her had. _Stop thinking such foolish thoughts Saiou-Chan, get yourself together! _She relaxed as she continued brushing. Though on the outside she remained serene, inward she was devising a plan of escape.

* * *

_Daitora was walking in darkness. _

_Where the hell am I? He wondered. "Saiou-Chan, where are you?!" Daitora called._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Daitora help m..."_

_Daitora whirled around to see a light. He saw Saiou fall, well he only saw her shadow, but he still saw her fall to the ground. Then he saw another figure with crimson red eyes, that resembled Itachi, come into view. Again he only saw his shadow. Itachi held a kunai in his hand and there was something dripping off from it._

_Itachi chuckled. "Looks like Daitora doesn't care about you as much as you thought he did, to bad for you."_

_He raised the kunai and plunged it into Saiou's fallen figure. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Saiou cried out then fell silent._

_"Saiou noooooo!" Daitora started running, but he was only getting farther away._

Daitora sprang up from his bed, drench in sweat. He put his head in his hands. "Saiou... It was just a nightmare."

Then the alarm clock went off, he grabbed it and threw it at the wall. Making it scatter into pieces.

"Saiou...I'm coming for you."

He took a quick shower and got dressed. While putting on his shirt, Daitora noticed his picture of Team 11.

Saiou was in between Daitora and Toki. Hiroki-sensei had his hands placed on Daitora's and Toki's outer shoulders. Daitora had his arm around Saiou, pulling Saiou close to him, wearing a big grin. Saiou looked annoyed, but she was happy. That's when they were on good trims. Toki was looking at them in the corner of his eye, wondering if Saiou was going to punch him.

Daitora looked at the other framed picture he had on his dresser. It was a picture of when Saiou finally said yes to go on a date with him (she got tied of him asking) when they were 15. Daitora was facing the camera, while Saiou was standing to the side, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Saiou."

Daitora snapped out of it, placed his backpack on his shoulder. He walked to the window, and opened it, jumping out of it. Jumping from roof to roof, heading toward to the main gate.

* * *

Hiroki-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Toki, Naruto, and Kiba were already at the gate when Daitora came. Lady Tsunade and Iruka-sensei were even there.

"What happen to, we leave in the morning sharp Daitora?" Toki said teasing him.

Daitora gritted his teeth. "Last minute stuff." He snapped back.

"Boys, it's too early in the morning for that." Tsunade said in a stern voice.

"Sigh; no matter how much they grow up on the outside, they're still kids on the inside." Kakashi said to Hiroki. Hiroki nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late!" Ino yelled, walking toward them with the rest of the search party.

"So where does Saiou's scent trail lead to, Kiba?" Neji asked.

"North, East or in other words, toward the broader of Konaha." Replied Kiba.

"Well then! We're off!" Yelled Naruto.

They all nodded. "You guys be careful, okay?" Tsunade said.

"Hai!" they all said, facing toward the clearing.

"Good luck!" Iruka called after them.

"Thank you!" Daitora yelled over his shoulder.

"Well, then." Kakashi said waving goodbye.

Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Toki, Daitora, Kakashi, Hiroki, Neji, Sasuke, Shikimaru, Shino, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino, all disappeared in a second, going though the forest to the broader.

* * *

Itachi opened the door to his room without knocking. Why would he knock anyway? It was _his _room. As he did so, Saiou whirled around from where she sat on the window seat.

She noticed blood on his arm. Her eyes softened and her arm twitched, as if she wanted to heal it, but she refrained from doing so as she hugged her knees to herself.

Itachi headed straight towards her. She clenched her hands as she made for the hidden kunai she had found, while rummaging though his room. Itachi reached forward.

Saiou's fingers curled around the kunai...Itachi closed the drapes with a loud snap, staring down at her angrily. "Don't ever do that again."

"Do what?" Saiou snapped back, eyes shining in challenge.

Itachi's eyes narrowed at the thought. He and Zetsu had walked into the compound and first thing he had noticed was Saiou. She'd been sitting on the windowsill, clad only in her towel, brushing her hair out with a small, determined smile on her face. Not happy or sad, just a smile of contemplation. Half dressed and posed in an inviting stance...he'd been tempted t rush forward and take her right there. Then he noticed that other Akatsuki members were present, were watching her.

Deidara from his room, his gaze trailing her from head to toe.

Kisame from his own room, his eyes lighted with appreciation.

Sasori, his gaze curious at the strange and beautiful female.

And Tomokazu, his eyes smoldering with desire and lust.

It had Itachi burn with jealousy at the thought that they were all getting a very good view of what was supposed to be his and only his.

He didn't expect Sasori to do anything and Kisame feared him enough, not to try anything.

Deidara...he had a way of making women fall for him. And Tomokazu.

Well, he'd just have to keep her away from that sick bastard.

Itachi was still thinking over something. Saiou had noticed that gaze on Sasuke more than once. Still, it was different. With Sasuke, it was a brooding look. Itachi just seemed to be thinking how to answer without imparting insignificant information. _What is it with these Uchihas?_ All they ever seemed to do was think.

Saiou looked down at his arm and tried not to touch it. She could see a dark stain on his robe and she could smell the blood. The medic in her was commanding her to heal him. Inner Saiou was telling her to use this small time of weakness to escape. Of course, the demon inside her made the most sense. _Heal his arm and keep watch. Find out any information you can for Konaha. Escaping at the moment would be futile._

Saiou had already known that. She'd sensed Akatsuki in the house with her. Four before Itachi and another had come, six at the moment.

She'd already recognized two of the chakras wielders from their energies. She had memorized them and engraved their chakra feel in her brain: Kisame and Deidara.

A small, almost annoyed sigh escapes her lips as she let the demon inside her persuade her into doing the one thing, she didn't want to do. "Let me see your arm."

She watched his eyes narrow in suspicion.

"I can't fix it if you won't let me see it, Itachi-san." Saiou almost slapped herself. The sarcasm she had laced into his name couldn't help matters. Besides, it was the first time she had spoken his name to him. She had been hoping to remain indifferent by not addressing him directly at all. So much for that plan.

Surprisingly enough, Itachi held out his arm stoically.

Saiou raised an eyebrow, "I don't have Byukugan, you know it's slightly hard to see your arm through that cloak." Damn her sarcasm. It was going to get her killed.

Itachi grunted slightly in annoyance. He wondered just how much of this he was going to take. If it weren't the fact that she was going to heal his arm, he would've slapped her. But he was going to wait for that for when she was finished. No point in doing it before she could be useful. He took off his Akatsuki robe, leaving him in his black pants and mesh top.

Saiou grasp his arm, not really trying to be gentle as she did so. She saw his fingers curl as if wanting to make a fist. _He can punch me when I finish._ At the moment, that was a good possibility. She knew he wouldn't hit her until she finished. After all, she hadn't lost her _usefulness_. Saiou pushed all of that aside as she looked at his arm.

Molding chakra into three fingers, she prodded the arm softly, her touch efficient. She did nothing to heal it yet, just assessed the problem. "You have multiple fractures from a blunt hit. One of the bones split. I'm going to have to reset all of them." She hated resetting bones, especially when the fractures weren't clean. It took forever to mold the bone together with her chakra.

"I know that." His tone was dry.

Saiou sent a small amount of chakra though one muscle, making it spasm in pain. She saw his eye twitch slightly. She couldn't help but smile. "Good for you."

Then she continued probing. She couldn't help it as she sent her chakra into his entire body. She could sense old breaks that had healed naturally, but still caused him pain, scars from large cuts that had bled painfully before healing on their own...and his eyes.

_"He's almost blind." _She thought. "It'll sting."

Was all she said as she pushed her chakra into the first break. She almost hoped he knew she wasn't going to dull the pain, just because she didn't give a damn if it hurt or not. And it would hurt like hell.

* * *

Saiou surveyed her work calmly. She was knitting the last few pieces of tissue and muscle to the last broken bone, which she had already set into its original place. The raw, new skin around the wound would be sensitive to the touch. Saiou was almost tempted to slap it, so she could see how much it hurt. Like pouring salt into an open wound. Saiou filled his arm with soothing chakra.

She let go of his arm as quickly as she possibly could, her eyes going from the light, soft green to a hardened jade. "It's healed."

The moment she said that, his other hand came down. However, Saiou had been expecting that. She placed up her arm to block his strike. They stayed that way for a moment, Itachi's narrowed eyes watching her in faint amusement and perhaps even a bit of...surprise?

"My, my, what a waste of energy, Itachi-san." Saiou reprimanded. "You're acting like a spoiled child. Go sulk in a corner somewhere else."

In a second, she was pinned against the wall, the rough stone digging into her cheek.

Before he had been using barely any of his strength. Now that he was angry, he'd decided to use a bit more. Her arms were pinned behind her back in his unyielding grip. His body was pressed against her back, his breath brushing the small hairs on her neck as he bent his lips to her ear.

"It would be in your best interest to remember who is in charge here. I'll have no more of your tongue. I have no qualms with killing you."

Then he shoved her off the wall, flinging her onto the ground. Saiou caught herself with her hands, instead of lading face down. She turned to look at him, one hand placed on her cheek as she wiped away the blood and rock. Then went to hold up her towel.

She glared at him, hated in every line of her body. She actually looked threatening, which was surprising itself. Itachi had never felt intimidated, especially not by a petit, half naked kunoichi. Itachi shrugged off her gaze as he headed for the door, opened it and promptly shut it behind him. Saiou glared after him.

* * *

Kakashi stood beside Naruto and Sasuke, waiting for them to catch their breath. They'd been traveling non-stop through the forest for hours. Now they were at the broader of Konaha, at the outskirts of a little village.

"Kakashi-sensei...how do you think Saiou's family will react?" Naruto asked as he flopped down on the ground.

Sasuke turned to listen as Kakashi sighed. "I think they'll be devastated and angry. Especially her brothers. She's the youngest and since her brothers declined the position, Saiou is the next heir to it. Her parents are really proud of her and trust her. I believe her parents won't do anything, but her brothers might."

"Saiou is royalty?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai, she is, well in a way. In the demon world her family is and some humans worship them, so in the human world they are still considered royalty." replied Kakashi.

Naruto and Sasuke never heard of this.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Sasuke asked, getting interested in the conversation.

"She said she didn't like titles and she doesn't want to take the position. Since her brothers declined, she has to take both her mother's and father's position. And she doesn't want you to address her as such."

Naruto nodded, he wouldn't want that too, especially if he was forced to.

"I've got a scent and it's Saiou's!" Kiba yelled other his shoulder. "It heads through that village and bad news, it's going to rain."

Everyone looked at the sky, it dark blue and black clouds threatened to cover Saiou's scent with its rain.

"Let's go set up camp here for tonight." Kakashi said. He didn't want to, but they need their rest if they like it or not.

* * *

Saiou didn't know how long she sat there on the floor. All she remembered was that she finally healed her cheek, making it look as good as new. She stood up shakily, sitting down on the bed.

Her eyes hardened slightly as she looked at the clothing placed on the chair against the wall: a black colored yukata with butterfly designs in crimson and gold. The obi's print looked like fish scales in golds and oranges tones. It was a truly beautiful piece of clothing. However, Saiou wasn't feeling appreciative. What did Itachi think she was his doll that he could dress any way he wanted to? _Hell no._

Saiou picked up the top, pulling out a kunai. She hurriedly cut the sleeves into silts near the shoulder. Then she turned to see her pack lying on the ground next to the chair. None of her weapons were left and all her important scrolls were gone. However, that was the least of her worries. She found what she was looking for and grinned in triumph. She began sewing up the hem, so that it looked presentable.

Afterwards, Saiou put on her bra, underwear, and mesh tank. Then she slipped on the slacks that went with the yukata. Next she placed the kimono top on, tying the obi tight. She wondered about the look on Itachi's face when he would see her. She slipped on her old shinobi sandals and looked at herself in the mirror in the bathroom, letting a small smile grace her features. She looked damn good.

Saiou wondered how many hours she had spent sitting in the room and mending. She harrumphed as she noticed the ivory comb on the chair. Did he expect her to twist her hair up in a bun and dress like a pretty little geisha now? She swore that if she saw any makeup, she would kill him the next time she saw him. Of course, she would do that anyway. Saiou looked at the ivory comb, shaped like a butterfly. She ran her fingers over the smooth surface, admiring the craftsmanship.

For a moment it struck her as uncommon that Itachi would have these things just lying in a closet somewhere, waiting for a woman to give it to. _He must have gotten them for me. _That shocked Saiou to the core. Why would the heartless, cold Itachi Uchiha buy her a yukata as well as the ivory comb that must have cost a small fortune? Then she realized that he must have done it just so the others could admire his little pet. His little Saiou. It was a simple statement that as long as she remained in his home, she would not be fighting like a shinobi, but acting like a lady.

Saiou's hand tightened on the comb, before relaxing. If he wanted her to play dress up, so be it. She'd be gone soon anyway. She put her hair up in a small knot, placing the comb in delicately. She left the bathroom, looking at the clock. 5:35. Itachi's little entrance ended at 2:13. Saiou had been a busy little kunoichi.

Her stomach growled slightly and Saiou's eyes hardened. If Itachi wasn't going to bring her something to eat, then Saiou would just have to go find some herself.

She opened the door and walked outside.

* * *

Saiou entered the hallway hesitantly, then confidently, as she sensed no one there. The moment she stepped out of Itachi's room she expected him to come rushing forward, shoving her back inside. Instead, there was complete silence. She did, however, sense the chakra of other Akatsuki. Her hidden kunai that she found was safely placed inside her obi. Her feet didn't make a sound as she walked. She supposed it was a habit, the way she walked.

At the moment, she was wondering weather or not if that was a bad idea. After all, sneaking on the Akatsuki was probably a one way ticket to pain...and death. She still had a bit of chakra that she had recovered after healing Itachi. It wasn't enough to kill anyone, but enough to give them a warning.

Still, barging in on an Akatsuki meeting was not at the top of her to do list. Food was her first priority. She walked passed the doorways near Itachi's, knowing that they were bedrooms. From what Saiou could tell, the house was built like a large square. It wouldn't be hard to get lost in, but she was still having difficulty finding the damn kitchen!

Saiou stopped in front of a door as the smell of food hit her. And she noticed that so did the sense of chakra. The Akatsuki weren't having a meeting, they were eating. She wasn't about to back down. She was Saiou Yagami, daughter of the Great Dog General! She breathed in deeply as she walked inside, her face calm.

* * *

The moment the door slid open Itachi turned, as did everyone else in the room. Of all of them, he supposed he had sensed her chakra. He, being intoned with it, knew when she can to the door and left the room. But that thought was far from his mind as he spotted her.

The first thing he noticed was that she cut the yukata. For a moment he was furious that she had cut it and then he realized how well it looked on her. She certainly knew how to wear clothing. He noticed the comb placed in her brown hair in a small knot she had twisted atop her head. Her chocolate colored bangs framed her face.

She calmly bowed to them, as if she were a quest in their home, and then she made her way to sit beside Itachi in the only available seat. Kisame was staring open mouth in surprise, the others a bit less dramatically. Itachi watched her amused. She walked in so calmly, and there were six Akatsuki present in the room. She would certainly make things interesting.

Saiou raised an eyebrow as they continued to watch her. "I'm Saiou."

She nodded her head once more in greeting before picking up a pair of chopsticks and filling the plate in front of her with food. As they continued to stare, she finally looked up. "And you are...?"

"Excuse me, kunoichi, but the hell are you doing here?" Kisame ended in a roar.

"Eating." Saiou said offhandedly as she filled her cup with tea. Deidara hid a laugh in his hand.

"Saiou Yagami will be staying here as long as it is deemed necessary," Itachi supplied. "She'll be used as bait for the kyuubi."

_So glad to see I'm useful. _Saiou thought to herself as she looked down at her food. She hesitated for a moment before pulling out a vial out of her obi. She filled a small bowl with the liquid before dipping a piece of bead into it. When it didn't change color, Saiou bit into the roll.

"You think we'd poison our own food, yeah?" Deidara asked, genuinely surprised that the kunoichi had even thought to test the food. They always did that beforehand.

"Of course not." Saiou said in a sarcastic tone as she glared at Deidara. "But you'd have no qualms with poisoning mine." Then she continued eating.

Kisame guffawed. "I like the little demon puppy. If you don't want her Itachi, she can stay with me." He grinned a he said the last part, wondering if he'd goaded Itachi into a fight. Itachi merely just drank his tea.

Saiou death glared Kisame. _"If looks could kill, Kisame would be died." _Thought Sasori as he watched.

"Little demon puppy, huh? Then can I call you fishy or fish head?" Saiou couldn't help but smile. Deidara, Zetsu, and Tomokazu laughed. Sasori smirked. Itachi looked at Saiou amused. Kisame turned boiling red.

"What? Can't take a joke Kisame-san?" Saiou's smile widened. _This is fun. _She thought.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yagami-san. I'm Sasori." The puppet master Akatsuki announced.

"I'm Deidara, yeah." The blond grinned.

Saiou's hand faltered as she nearly dropped her chopsticks, she turned to look at him, her face strained. "We've met."

Deidara suddenly realized what she meant. After all, he almost killed her friends.

"I'm sure you know about each of us here, kunoichi. I don't think we need to introduce ourselves it you know our names." Kisame grinned.

A smirk twitched at Saiou's mouth.

"True, but I don't recognize the one at the end." Saiou pointed to the man at the end of the table with her chopstick.

He looked up at her, jade met silver. He had brown hair and silver colored eyes. Saiou had to admit he was attractive. When that though came to mind, she almost slapped herself.

"Tomokazu." He said, while winking at her. Saiou raised an eyebrow.

"Do you believe you would succeeded, Yagami-san?" Sasori asked curiously.

Saiou dropped her gaze from Tomokazu and looked at Sasori. "In a one on one battle?" Saiou shrugged with another smile, "I guess we'd have to see, wouldn't we?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed at the invitation. He knew it was for a battle, but the fact that she was talking to them freely was getting on his nerves.

Itachi stood, "Come Saiou."

Saiou's hand twitched as she gripped her cup tightly. "I need to speak with you privately."

Saiou stood her gaze hard.

"Very well." Her tone was dry, as if she were finding it amusing that he was acting so jealous.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. He wasn't jealous. He almost had the urge to roll his eyes as Saiou walked outside with him.

* * *

Tsunade was at the main gate, assigning shinobi to different guard posts around Konaha.

While she was busy, she didn't noticed two figures in the background.

Both figures had silver hair and yellow, gold eyes. A pair a dog ears were also noticeable. They were looking at Tsunade intently.

* * *

**Man my fingers ack. But anyway, figured out how the two figures are? Saiou's a princess, well not really a princess, but close enough :) bait ya didn't see that coming :) :D**

**Well, lots of SaiouxItachi in his chapter, next chapter will may be some SaiouxDei, but anyway in the next chapter i want Saiou to get to know the Akatsuki members. That's going to be fun ;)**

**Kisame almost got cut into fish sticks again. He should just shut up :)**

**well, please review. PLEZ!**

**EDIT: found the mistakes, I tried 2 change the part about Saiou being 'royalty', but its hard 2 explain. **

**hm, let's see if i can explain. u kno how Sesshomaur likes being a loner? n wants all the glory, so he declined at taking his father's place. InuYasha declined, cuz that's not what he does, ordering demons around -heh, that's a funny image- n Saiou was already the heir for a mother's post since she's the only daughter, but there is away 4 her 2 just take her mother's position -wicked grin- i'm not going 2 tell u, but think of back then, what the princess or the Lady of the house had to do, without choosing themselves, but their parents chose**


	5. Untold Love

**Hiya :)**

**Thankz 4 being patient n not hounding me 2 get the chapter done. so in return I made the chapter longer :) n well the part about Saiou's family being royalty, it'll come in good in the future, but i'm not going 2 tell u. everything i put in mi story, has meaning in it :)**

**sit bac n relax n enjoy the story :]**

**I don't own Naruto n InuYasha. N PLEZ REVIEW WHEN DONE**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Untold Love**

Tsunade turned toward where the two figures were.

"It's not nice to stare and snick up on people." she said.

A chuckle was heard as the two jumped from the tree limb to the ground. The shorter one with dog ears had on a crimson, red kimono, no shoes and had a sheathed sword hanging from the strap on his kimono. The other one had on a white, warrior kimono on with armor. Over his left shoulder was a boa of fluff, like his father has.

"Long time no see, Lord Sesshomaru, Lord InuYasha." Tsunade said.

"Hai." replied Sesshomaru. He still had his 'I'm powerful' smugness, but there was something else in his eyes, was it.....worry?

"Shall we head to my office to talk?" Tsunade asked, stepping toward the gate.

"I don't think that'll be necessary." Sesshomaru said his voice serious. Tsunade nodded.

"Who kidnapped Saiou?!" InuYasha asked, well more like _commanded. _

"The Akatsuki."

"Details" snapped Sesshomaru.

"Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame. They wouldn't be hard to miss. Itachi looks like Sasuke, since they're brothers. Deidara looks like a girl and Kisame has blue skin."

InuYasha and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Tsunade asked.

"No, that's all. We'll be leaving you now." said Sesshomaru in a cool voice, turning his back to her, as well as InuYasha and both disappearing in the forest.

Tsunade sighed. "So troublesome."

* * *

Itachi grabbed her arm the moment the door closed and dragged Saiou towards his room.

"Let go." Saiou hissed between her teeth as she firmly stood planting her feet so she couldn't move.

Itachi smirked slightly "You will do what I tell you to."

"Make me." she damned her stupid emotions as he took the invitation, pinning her against the wall, his arms an immovable cage on either side. He leaned forward. "Good enough?"

Saiou said nothing as she stared at him. Then her knee went up. She heard Itachi grunt in pain before she felt herself thrown into the wall. She let out her own growl as she hit it fully on the back, banging the back of her head as she tried to steady herself. The talking from the kitchen stopped immediately. Saiou instantly lunged forward at Itachi. He blocked her punch, noticing that she wasn't gathering chakra into her arms or legs. Apparently she had another plan in mind.

Saiou suddenly got into a stance that Itachi didn't recognize. This was not her usual Tai-jutsu. She swiped with her legs to knock Itachi down and he dogged, coming up behind her. Saiou flipped up, her feet almost touching the high ceiling as she came down. She jabbed with two fingers on each side of his neck before landing behind him.

Itachi growled as pain erupted in his throat. He felt that his air passage was damaged. If he hadn't moved forward slightly, it would have been blocked completely, suffocating him. Saiou grinned as she saw him rub his throat.

"I learned that point from my friend Neji Hyuga."

"A Hyuga?" Itachi's lips twitched. "I think I remember him. He's a bit more focused and powerful than Sasuke."

Saiou's anger flared as she clenched her fists. Her eyes widened, "Why did you kill the clan?" Her voice was icy like her older brother's.

Itachi's eyes narrowed in amusement as Saiou faked a jab to his ribs and he blocked it, coming up to block her other hand with his other one. But what Saiou didn't know is that she gave him a blow....mentally. They stayed that way, each pushing on the others arms, trying to gain footing over the other.

"If it weren't for you, Sasuke would be his normal, cheery self, and would have never gone to Orochimaru! But no, you had to kill your family, leave the village, and make Sasuke, a cold hearted bastard like you! You just had to push him off his feet to something that he isn't!" Saiou's lashing words were like whips to Itachi, opening up healed scars and breaks in his heart. Of course, he didn't show it. Saiou pushed with another bit of upper body strength. "Why...did...you...kill...them?" She ground out from between clenched teeth.

"They were weak, they had it coming." he said smugly, like it was no big deal. Saiou's eyes widened for a second as she heard the answer. She stayed frozen with dumbstruck, for a moment and Itachi took the invitation, pushing forward. The moment she realized her mistake, Saiou knew she was going to fall beneath him if she didn't do anything. She let her legs fall, getting him in the stomach with one of them and flipping him over her. She didn't hear a crash as she jumped to her feet, grabbing the comb from her hair. She launched it at the Uchiha who had landed on his heels gracefully.

Itachi's eyes widened for a spilt second as the comb shot towards him. He only just managed to dodge. The force of the throw made the teeth of the comb dig themselves into the wooden wall. Saiou blocked the moment she threw the comb, as Itachi kick connected with her crossed arms. Saiou was pushed back an inch or so, before she realized that Itachi was no longer in front of her. His leg connected with her back as she flew forward, using her hands to block her fall and roll over so she was on her back, making it easier for her to stand.

However, she wasn't given the chance as she was pinned to the ground by Itachi, a kunai at her throat. Itachi couldn't help but smirk, "Finished?" Saiou snarled as Itachi felt cold metal on his chest. A kunai was placed over his heart. _Saiou had a kunai...where had the kunoichi gotten a weapon?_ The feeling of the cold kunai against his hot skin was strangely erotic, as was the fact that Saiou had given him a good fight. Her breathing was louder, then usual as her breasts grazed his chest as she breathed in deeply.

What a dangerous pet his Tiger Lily was, Kisame laughed from the doorway as they both turned to see the Akatsuki watching them.

"Tiger Lily eh? More like Wild flower." Saiou stared at him for a moment, before a laugh began bubbling up from her lips at the thought. Perhaps it was her troubled mind trying to find release, but it happened anyway, she must have been going insane, that was the only reasoning. It began as a small giggle in her throat.

The moment he heard it, Kisame laughed, Deidara following close behind. Soon all three of them were laughing out of control, while the others smiled. Even Itachi couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Saiou, hatred in her eyes before, now laughing hysterically at a lame joke Kisame had made up. The innocence in her face was so much more prominent when she laughed or smiled and it pleased Itachi.

Saiou stopped laughing soon, though Kisame didn't seem able to stop and Deidara was still chuckling. Saiou then turned to Itachi, who still held her under him. "Can you get off me? My legs are falling asleep."

This got another guffaw out of Kisame. Itachi immediately stood. Saiou expected him to hold out a hand to help her up, like he used to when they were kids, then had to stop her from laughing again at the thought.

_'My Ita-Kun is gone; this cold hearted basted is in his place_. Itachi being chivalrous? Impossible.'

"I still need to speak with you privately." Itachi answered after Kisame had _finally _stopped laughing. Instead of a sarcastic remark, Itachi was surprised as Saiou consented with a nod of her head. She turned to look back at the other Akatsuki. For some reason, her manners faltered. She was not about to tell them that she'd enjoyed their company just because it was the polite thing to say. She managed a small smile that died quickly and a nod of her head, before she walked with Itachi back to his room.

She thought she heard Kisame in the background and tell the others, "That was some fight! She's focused in battle, but needs to work on her manners....."

"Look who's talking, yeah!" Deidara interjected.

Saiou heard the others laugh as she slipped inside of Itachi's room, Itachi right behind her.

* * *

"Daitora, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, you'll take the first night watch." Kakashi said snuggling under his blanket. They all stood and went separate ways. Daitora went to the south side of the small clearing. He has been feeling worried through the whole thing.

'_Is Saiou alive? Yeah, if the Akatsuki wanted her dead, they would've killed her while they were fighting in Konaha. And also they had a diversion from the real threat. Saiou was for sure a live. But what did they want from her? To make her their sex slave?_ (A/N: ^^; no comment) _If that was the case, Daitora would gladly kill them. Or was it because she's a demon? Do they need something that Saiou's family has and need her to get it for them?'_

The more Daitora thought about it, the more it pissed him off.

Daitora found himself walking toward a small river. He looked down the river; the water flow was calm as the doldrums. A small valley of moss covered boulders ushering the water to curve to the side, blocking Daitora's view. He looked down at the water in front of him, the moon's light glow, gleaned off the water's surface, making everything around the river glow. The glow of the moon reminded him of Saiou's hair in her true form, a silver white color.

Only a few times Daitora has seen Saiou's demon form, her eyes a yellow-gold color, her skin pale, that you'll think she's cold or....dead. Her silver white hair flowing around her, like a vial. Her two light purple, slanted, straight markings on her cheeks and her crescent on the middle of her forehead.

* * *

_It was some time after the Chuunin exams, Daitora and Saiou were in the few that had passed. They were on their first mission being Chuunins. The mission was a simple task of delivering the alliance treaty to the Land of Tea. Daitora and Saiou were given the task._

_"Don't take this mission lightly. The task of having Lord Susuki sign it and getting there will be tricky." Tsunade said calmly._

_The two new Chuunin snickered. "Don't worry; we have this in the bag." Daitora said through laughs._

_"Yeah," Giggle "Don't you trust us Tsunade-dono?" Saiou asked slyly._

_Tsunade replied with a small snicker. "Of course."_

_"Then don't worry, we're not weak little school kids anymore." Daitora said smirking._

_"Hai, you're both grown up." Tsunade said while smiling. A comfortable silence took in the noise. _

_Saiou broke it, "We should be going now." she said bowing her head, Daitora following the same gesture._

_"Hai, be careful." Tsunade said._

_Saiou and Daitora both smiled and nodded, heading out the door._

* * *

_After the signing, it was about dawn. Daitora and Saiou were blurry as they jump from tree branch from branch, catching speed. The alliance treaty safely in Saiou's pack._

_As they whisked off into the forest, an eerie presence covered the comfortable aura. As Saiou pushed herself off a branch, she twirled around, to face the opposite side she was facing. Saiou took out a kunai and launched it at the unknown presence. A light thud was heard as the kunai hit a tree; a black figure arose from the bushes. The guy was completely dressed in black; a hood covered his face from view._

_Daitora stopped as Saiou landed on the limb he was on._

_"Heh, you're better than I thought, but that won't matter, I'll still win." he grinned wickedly._

_"You talk big, but can you back it up?!" Saiou said stepping into a fighting stance, Daitora right behind her._

_"Hee." Then the guy disappeared behind Daitora and Saiou and threw a few kunai. Daitora jumped out of the way, Saiou back flipped and was able to kick the unknown guy. His body descended to he ground, he landed on his heels gracefully, his hood flowing to his back._

_His hair was black, short and spiky, his yellow-gold eyes staring up at Saiou amused. Saiou's and his gaze met, he smiled. Only a few seconds had passed, Daitora threw a few paper bombs at the guy and turned to Saiou, she was staring at him. "I'll take care of it." he said jumping in the huge smoke clouded area._

_"Okay." Saiou said flatly, she still had to be ready if the guy tried to escape. _

* * *

_As Daitora made his way through the dust cloud to where the guy was, he was crouched down low to the ground, kunai in hand._

_"That's finish this." Daitora said confident of his strength._

_"Heh, fine then." Then the guy in black disappeared behind him, and about to plunge his kunai into Daitora's back. Luckily Daitora twirled around, and blocked the kunai with his own._

_The guy twisted his arm, so he was holding Daitora's arm, as his knee hit me in the stomach. "Gah." Then the kunai came, he was aiming for Daitora's face, but he moved, making it hit my shoulder. Going through the skin, and barely hitting the bone. 'Tch. Dammit.' As they were in that position, Daitora punched the guy on the face with his good arm._

_Then the guy's fist came up, hitting his chin, but surprising even from the force of the punch, Daitora was still on his feet._

_"Tch, tough aren't we?" The guy grinned wickedly, and back flipped, his foot hitting Daitora's chin, making him fell backwards. "Or not." The guy landed on his feet gracefully, then came other to him, and stomped his large foot, on Daitora's wounded shoulder._

* * *

_Saiou could only hear kicks, metal clacking, the air swishing, and grunts. _

_The air started to clear, so Saiou could see. Daitora was on the ground, holding his shoulder and breathing harshly. The guy in black loomed at Daitora's feet, his back to Saiou. _

_She gasped, "Daitora, hold on!" Saiou jumped from the limb, kunai at hand. _

_"Saiou....." Daitora said flatly._

_The guy twirled around, grabbed Saiou's hand and twisted her arm, so she would let go of the kunai. Her back was to him and was hissing as pain shot up her arm. His hot breath tickled the hairs of Saiou's neck and he put his lips to her ear. "Now now, I wouldn't want to hurt a lady, but I will if I have to." He chuckled darkly and buried his face in her hair, reveling in the softness of it._

_This was enough to make Saiou sick, she kicked backwards and hit him in the groin. She heard him grunt in pain, before she felt herself thrown forward. Saiou caught herself on her hands, and moved her body so she was facing him again. 'I need to hurry or Daitora will....' she trailed off and got into a crouch. It made the guy smile. 'Hee, now what is she thinking?'_

_Saiou smiled wickedly, her hair turned from a brunette to a silver-white and eyes a yellow-gold. The guy's eyes widened, as did Daitora's. 'Saiou...nani?'_

_'Nani, what the hell is this girl.' the guy stepped back, making Saiou's smile widen even more, baring her sharp teeth at him. She lunged at him; he got out a kunai, ready for her. But in mid lunge Saiou disappeared. She was sprinting very fast to his side, so that he couldn't really see her. Only when it was too late to dodge, he could see her, Saiou kicked him in the stomach, and then sprinted off to another angle, the guy in black was hopeless. She repeatedly kicked, punched him from the sides until he fell to the ground, unconscious._

_Saiou stopped at the foot of his head, crouching down and flipped him over to see his face. Saiou noticed a cloth wrapped around his neck under his shirt. She moved it into view, it was a stone headband, but with a slash through the stone symbol. Saiou took off her pack and looked through it for her Bingo book. She flipped through it for a while, then stopped, when she'd found him._

_She stood up walking toward Daitora, reading aloud what it said. "Orchia, Kei. Rouge ninja from Stone. He left Stone after killing a young girl. Apparently this girl was special."_

_"Hai..." Daitora said sitting up starring at Saiou. She noticed his gaze, her eyes saddened. "I'll change back if you don't feel comfortable." she said as she sat down by him._

_"Oh no, it's just different, but cool." _

_Saiou looked at him and smiled, doing a few hand signs, as her hands turned a glowing green with chakra. She placed a hand on Daitora's shoulder, turning back into her human form. When Daitora's wound was healed, she dropped her hand to her side, and looked over at Kei._

_"You didn't have to do that." Saiou turned to Daitora, her gaze confused. "Nani?"_

_"Change back... you really didn't have to do that. I truly don't mind." _

_"Oh. It's sometimes hard to use chakra and my demon powers at the same time."_

_"Oh.......Why didn't you show me earlier?" Daitora asked._

_"Sometimes people don't like the truth. Humans don't accept anyone different so easily."_

_Daitora caught the hidden meaning. His eyes narrowed slightly, as he grasped Saiou's hands. "Saiou, don't call yourself a monster. You may look like one, but you don't act as one. Everyone in the village accepted you...."_

_"Yeah, they did that because of the treaty. The millions of demons that my father controls are not to cross in human territory. I'm here to represent that demons can live in a human life. I'm nothing but a trained puppy, that's listening to her master."_

_"Damn it Saiou!" Daitora grabbed her shoulders and pushed her forward, toward him. His lips claiming hers. Saiou stared at him wide eyed, but than closed her eyes and kissed back slightly. Saiou pushed away, stood up and looked toward the way to Konaha. When she had control over her blush, she turned toward Daitora. "We should be heading off."_

_"Hai." Daitora said standing up and jumping to the tree limb. Saiou right behind him, but she caught up to him quickly._

_"Hey Daitora?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can we keep this between ourselves?"_

_"Sure." he said smiling at her._

* * *

_'In her demon form, she's absolutely breathtaking; Saiou's also breathtaking in her human form. I don't know who wouldn't fall for her, when they meet her. Her smile, her laugh.....her face are like of an angel's. I'm not surprised that I fell for her when we first met, and I still am. But I never had the guts to tell her. So to hint it to her, I started putting the moves on her, which only made her mad. When I stopped, we hung out more often.'_

As Daitora was in thought, a rustle came from the bushes to his side. He twirled around, a kunai in hand. Daitora waited then.....a little bunny rabbit jumped out of the bushes. Daitora sighed annoyed.

"Hee, you seem a little paranoid, teme." Naruto said walking up to Daitora.

"I guess."

"Hm..." Sigh. "I guess it would be hard to handle if you lose someone you love." Naruto said leaning against a tree, looking at Daitora. He turned away from Naruto's gaze, to look at the water.

"You have no idea." Daitora said in a monotone. Naruto nodded and looked back at the clearing, where Hinata was sitting against a tree, sleeping.

Daitora followed his gaze. "How do you think you'll act if Hinata was kidnapped?" he asked.

Naruto looked back at him. "I guess I would act as you are." he answered looking down at the ground, imagining if it happened to him. "Well, I guess I should leave you alone to keep watch." Naruto said pushing himself from the tree. "And Daitora, don't worry about Saiou. She has a good head on her shoulders, she'll be fine."

Naruto reassured him, smiling and turning to the camp, Daitora looked at Naruto as he started walking to the camp. Daitora didn't know if he should be surprised that Naruto had said that or be less worried.

* * *

The moment they entered the room, the semi-cheerful air that had surrounded them vanished. Itachi expertly closed the door behind them, his eyes narrowed. Saiou leaned against the walls, eyes on Itachi. Itachi also leaned against the wall and the moment of silence stretched. He finally broke it.

"Why did you destroy that kimono?"

"I'm not your whore," Saiou snapped back, her voice just as cold, "And I won't be treated or dressed like one."

"Oh?" Itachi came up behind her and pushed her against the wall, her back to him. Hands gripping her arms as his breath caressed her cheek. "But that's all you are to me."

"I thought I was bait." Saiou growled, not liking the feel of his fingers running along the length of her arm. He wasn't being violent like before, now....now he was being gentle.

Itachi let out a low chuckle. "Who said I couldn't have fun with my bait?" His tongue darted out, licking her neck. Saiou stiffened, struggling as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Let go of me Uchiha."

"And here I thought you'd be easy to seduce....I'm pleased to see I was wrong."

Saiou froze for a moment, before feeling her anger begin to get the better of her. She'd spent years trying to suppress it and now Itachi Uchiha was opening the door to her fury. He was walking on thin ice. "You should get used to not getting what you want Uchiha! I hate you!"

"Hm," Itachi leaned back, still holding her. "And why is that? I only tried to give you what other men wouldn't."

"You tried to take what wasn't yours...." Saiou whispered vehemently, hatred in very word. "And I want nothing to do with you, not with what you did to Sasuke."

Itachi stopped for a moment, his grip going lax. For a moment it enraged him that she would even think his brother deserved her loyalty, before an idea came to him. Then his eyes flashed evilly as he gripped her wrists tighter, making little circles on them with his thumbs. "And you think he'll care? I doubt he cares even now, while he's hunting for you."

Saiou began struggling in his grip. "Then why is he coming for me?" It was a feeble attempt at a comeback and they both knew it. Saiou already knew the answer, only waited for Itachi to say it. "He isn't coming for you. He's coming for me."

Saiou's head drooped as she bit her lip. **'I'm an avenger Saiou-Chan. It's what I do. I will never let anything get in the way of my mission to kill Itachi. Nothing and no one else is more important than that."**

".....Not even me...." Saiou whispered to herself. She wanted to turn around and slap him. Punch him, kick him, or bite him. She wanted to make Itachi feel all the pain she was feeling. "I won't let you kill him..." Saiou gritted between her teeth. "I promise that I will never let you near him."

"Empty promises, Saiou-Chan." Saiou merely starred ahead, she vowed it in her heart. She'd never let Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke battle. Because as she realized in horror and misery, Sasuke would lose. He wasn't strong enough.

"Musing over my little brother? He'll come looking for me soon and then I'll make sure to kill him. I want to see if he has become strong enough to fight me like he promised to. I'll let you watch if you want."

"Get out." Saiou hissed. "Get OUT!" She shoved her elbows backwards, jamming them into Itachi's stomach. He let out a small grunt as he let go. Saiou moved away from him "Just leave me alone."

Itachi stared at Saiou amused; she realized he wouldn't leave, so she started walking to the door. Itachi's eyes narrowed in amusement, but not making any move to stop her. "And where do you think you're going?"

Saiou stopped as her hand was on the knob. "Tch, unlike you, I'm still hungry and I can't stand your presence any longer!" Then she was out the door. Itachi smirked as he heard pressure on the door and an annoyed sigh from Saiou. '_She becomes more and more interesting by the minute.'_

* * *

As Saiou was out the door, she leaned against it and sighed. She looked to her left where the ivory butterfly comb was sticking in the wall. She pushed herself off the door and pulled out the comb. She had to use a little force to get it out, breaking some of the teeth. Saiou frowned; it was the only thing she liked of what Itachi got her. It reminded her of her mother. Butterflies were her mother's favorite bug.

When Saiou was little, she asked her mother the reason why she liked butterflies. She answered that butterflies are freer; they can go around the world and have no pressure of life. Saiou gripped the comb tightly. _'How dare he remind me of my mother in this hell hole!'_

Then she stomped off to the dining room. When she found the room, she opened the door. She looked around hoping to find a trashcan and there was. She walked to it and dropped the ivory comb in it. Kisame watched her as she did so and decided to talk to her. "We left your food out. We figured you'll be back."

Saiou looked at each of the Akatsuki; Deidara, Kisame, and Tomokazu. She smiled and said, "Thanks."

She made her way to her seat; she picked up her spoon and put it in the soup. She didn't spoon up any soup for her to eat, just stirred it. Deidara looked at Saiou's face; she seemed deep in thought and troubled. '_Well duh, she'd be troubled. She's in the Akatsuki base and shares a room with Itachi.'_

"You want to talk about it, yeah?" he asked. Saiou snapped out of it and looked at him.

She smiled thoughtfully. "Thanks, but I'd rather not talk about it."

"It's okay, yeah." Deidara said, leaning back into his chair.

Saiou pulled her attention back to her soup, and started stirring it again. Then Saiou heard a women's voice. "Would you like some more tea?"

Saiou looked up at the woman. The woman was about her mid 30's, she was wearing a green silk kimono with a yellow obi. Green lipstick graced her thin lips making her pale skin even more beautiful, as brunette hair cascaded down her back stopping at her knees. Saiou couldn't stop looking at the woman's eyes, a soul piercing yellow, just like Daitora's. Saiou gulped down the lump in her throat as her stomach knotted.

The strange woman asked again. "Would you like some more tea, Miss?"

"Oh, sorry. Yes, thank you."

The lady nodded and grabbed Saiou's cup and filled it up with steaming, hot tea. She handed the cup to Saiou, who smiled in thanks.

"Um, excuse me, but.....by chance do you know a Daitora Kakami?" Saiou asked taking a sip of her tea.

A pained look crossed the woman's face. "How do you know my son?"

Saiou held back not to spat out her tea, forcefully swallowing it, making her choke. The Akatsuki started to smirk. When Saiou stopped coughing uncontrollably, she moved her posture so she was sitting to the side, putting her cup on the table, as the woman sat in Itachi's seat.

"He's one of my teammates and friends."

The woman smiled, and leaned forward toward Saiou, as if waiting for some good news.

"So how has he been?"

"Oh, he's fine...well may be not right now, but he usually is, Miss....?"

"Oh, forgive my manners. I'm Lena and that's great about Daitora." Saiou smiled sadly. "Oh sorry. This is probably a sour subject for you now. We can talk about something else."

Saiou looked up at the woman's apologetic eyes. "It's alright, really." Saiou lied, the knot in her stomach kept tightening.

Lena leaned back in the seat, eyes still wary; choosing her words. "So what has he been up to? What's his personality now?"

"Well, he's like my friend Naruto, but _way _more perverted." Saiou said rubbing the back of her neck.

Lena's jaw dropped slightly, letting a giggle escape. "A pervert you say?!" she said through guffaws.

Saiou couldn't help, but laugh too. "Yeah. When the first time I meet him, when we were 7, he put his hand under my kimono _during _class."

That got guffaw out of Lena, as well as Kisame and herself. Deidara and Tomokazu laughing.

"He did that?" Lena asked.

Saiou smiled and nodded her head, grabbing her tea and taking a sip.

"Well, I guess he got that from his father, Kakuzu."

Saiou clamped a hand over her mouth, threatening to spit out her tea. She swallowed and turned pale as an image came in her mind, Deidara also having the same problem. _'Thank god, Daitora got his looks from his mom.' _thought Saiou. She shook her head, erasing the picture, and then turned to look at Lena. She seemed as if she hadn't said anything disgusting, she seemed rather deep in thought.

Then Lena looked at Saiou. "What? He's actually really good." her voice trilled.

Saiou didn't want to hear that, especially since she was eating. She looked down at her soup, turning a little green and pushed the soup away from her. She'd lost her appetite.

Lena watched her as she did so, and stood up. "Lost your appetite?"

"No, I'm full. Thanks for the talk." Saiou said flatly.

Lena grinned, then bowed, grabbing Saiou's bowl and disappeared behind a steel door. When Lena was gone, Saiou put her forearm on the table's edge. Then put her forehead on her arm, so she was looking at her lap. "I think I'm going to puke." she said.

"Me too, yeah." Deidara said; his face had a disgusted look on it.

Saiou looked up at him, he looked well...cute. Saiou almost slapped herself. _'What the hell am I thinking?! He's the enemy!"_ she thought to herself.

_'But you have to admit, he is hot.' _Inner Saiou said. Saiou shock her head as Kisame coughed, "I have to admit, that's disgusting." his face pinched together in disgust.

"Hai." Tomokazu said, covering his face with his hand.

Saiou smirked at the sight of the Akatsuki, the thought of them actually get disgusted was mind blowing to Saiou. _'They're still human Saiou. Even Itachi.'_ Inner demon Saiou said.

Saiou stood up and stretched her arms in front of her. The boys watched her as she made her way to the door, then Deidara stood up.

Saiou turned around, her hands on her hips. "What? You think I'll try to escape when there are six Akatsuki members here? Sesshomaru may be my brother, but that doesn't mean that I'm suicidal." she shifted her weight to the side.

The pose looked inviting, thought Tomokazu and Deidara.

"It's not that, I'm just going to my room." Deidara said, a sly smile curling the corners of his lips.

Saiou fought the urge to blush, so she turned around, opened the door, Deidara behind her. Deidara shut the door behind them. Saiou started down the hall towards Itachi's room.

"Hey, let me walk you there, yeah." Saiou stopped and looked over her shoulder, surveying Deidara. He didn't seem to do any harm to her, but she kept her guard up, nodding her head and smiling. For some reason, being around Deidara made Saiou....peaceful.

As they were about a meter away from Itachi's room, Saiou's foot got caught on something, making her trip. She yelped as she prepared to fall, she closed her eyes, but felt someone pull her backwards. She opened her eyes, Deidara had caught her and his face was inches away from hers. His breath hot to her skin, his scent husky with a tint of clay, making Saiou's body tingle.

He leaned closer, "Are you okay, yeah?" his eyes half closed.

Saiou felt breathless in his arms. "Yeah."

"That's good, yeah." He leaned down, pushing his lips to hers, but backed away quickly and lifted Saiou to her feet.

She grabbed the door knob turning it and looked back at Deidara, he smiled as she smiled. "Good night Deidara-san."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite, yeah." he said slyly.

Saiou giggled and shut the door. Deidara leaned against the wall, remembering how soft her lips were and the way she tasted, like strawberries.

"You shouldn't show such emotions to her, Deidara, we're Akatsuki." Sasori said from his doorway. Deidara looked where his voice was coming from. With that said Sasori closed his door.

Deidara sighed, looking at the ground_. 'There's something about her._' He pushed himself off the wall and started toward his room.

* * *

When Saiou walked in the room, she was surprised that Itachi wasn't there. And good thing too, Saiou couldn't stop blushing.

_'Nani? Blushing?'_ Saiou touched her face, to find her face burning with blush. _'I must be as red as Hinata is, when she's with Naruto. But me? The Great Dog General's daughter, blushing because a hot guy, that I barely know, is an S-classed criminal, and is in the Akatsuki, had kissed me! Nani, hot guy?'_ Saiou almost slapped herself._ 'He's my enemy, ALL of them. I shouldn't be drinking tea with them and be talking to them casually. I need to gather information for my village for when I get back.'_

Saiou touched her lips; they still tingled from Deidara's kiss. What scared her the most rather than Itachi was herself. She liked Deidara's kiss and may be him.

"I must be going insane." _'What is it about him?'_ she thought to herself. "Tch, I'm too tired for this."

With that said Saiou walked over to Itachi's bed, slipped under the covers and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Yes!! Finally done:) now u kno more about the demon treaty n about Daitora. man I felt so nasty writing n typing that part about what Lena said about Kakuzu XP man I just want 2 just write about Saiou n the Akatsuki:( I'll try in the next chapter 2 have more of Naruto n the others, who knows I've been thinking about making it a little more exciting in the next 1: )**

**n the way Saiou n Dei-Kun was like when u dip, u know like in tango dancing :) n that guy Kei, he'll come up later in the story, it's going to be….interesting when that happens : ) Itachi hurt mentally?! It's the end of the world –runs around- rofl, well as u see Itachi is starting 2 change, that's also going 2 b interesting in the future of mi story: ) n Sesshomaru n InuYasha working 2gether –jaw drop- now it's the end of the world, but at least they're having bonding time:) HA**

**'Sigh' so much love in this one :) oh n when you're reading the part when Saiou n Deidara kiss n the ending. listen to Ms. Independent by Ne-you**

**Merry Christmas! PLEZ COMMENT!**

**P.S- I'm not sure when i'll hav the nex chapter out since it's Christmas break, but i'll try to work on the nex 1:)**

**P.S.S-i'm thinking about making alternate endings 4 the story:) 1 with SaiouxItachi, SaiouxTomokazu, n SaiouxDaitora. i'm thinking about making them a single chapter story, but is still based about A Bitter Sweet Life and A Forbidden Love. I've thought about the SaiouxIta 1 but haven't put it on paper, anyway tell me what u think of the idea:) **

**until nex time, hav fun!)**

**P.S.S.S-srry Sesshomaru but I had 2 hav Saiou keep up 2 the part of being a sibling:)**

**EDIT: Ok, I did I little experimenting with fights scenes, so I put a fight scene for Daitora, not bad : ) Happy New Year. skool year is arlready half done, -sniff- in Febuary we're having the ITBS testing week -cries- i hate that week, but i'm a half a year closing 2 high skool :D -boogie- n fix the story so Hinata is in :D**


	6. Tension

**Hi! :)**

**Well i've been _really _bored so i finish this chapter, n even started on the next one. also i was so bored i started drawing Naruto characters, even Saiou, but i need to fix her hair. anyway i _was_ finished with the SaiouxItachi alternate ending, and then i thought of a WAY better ending for then, so i literally crumbled up the chapter n threw it away. i've started on it, but not much of it. ok now i'm just babbling.**

**ENJOY!! N PLEZ PLEZ COMMENT WHEN DONE!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Tension**

Ino sat down next to the small fire where Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba sat. None of them noted her red-rimmed eyes. All of them knew she'd been crying over Saiou's adduction.

Akamaru woofed softly, touching her cheek with his cool nose in a hope of lifting her spirits. Ino merely smiled sadly at him, scratching behind his ear. His tail thumping wildly.

Kiba just grinned. "Akamaru always knows who to go to for an ear scratching."

"He's spoiled." Shino grunted, looking at a bug that landed on his finger.

"Oi, Shino-teme. Do you HAVE to talk to a bug?" Ino snapped.

Everyone turned to her, eyes worried.

"What's your problem?" Shino growled, "Is it that time of month or something?"

Ino huffed, standing up to head back out the forest.

Shikamaru sighed, seeing the fight that was going to happen. "Both of you stop it......you're troublesome."

"I'M troublesome?! You're the lazy ass!" Ino snarled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Shikimaru merely sighed, smart enough to know not to get on her nerves anymore.

"Lazy ass? At least Shikimaru does something. All YOU do is your little medic jutsus." Shino retorted.

"Hey, hey." Kiba stepped in as Akamaru whined, "Let's all calm down. We're all over reacting; I think it's time for a breather."

"YOU'RE one to talk!" Ino turned on him furiously. "It's your fault Saiou's gone in the first place!"

"MY fault?" Kiba let out a feral laugh, eyes narrowing. "What do you mean?"

"You, Naruto, Toki, and Sakura should have been faster! You should have been stronger! You should have never have left her with him!" Ino shrieked, her voice cracking now.

The other small groups had gone silent as they watched. At this point of time, Sakura walked back into camp, hearing the retort from Ino. Tears stung her eyes at the hurtful remark. After all, she already blamed herself, as did Toki, Naruto, and Kiba. Kiba saw her lip trembling and began the defensive against Ino to protect his friend.

"Excuse me?!" Kiba growled. "It's not my fault that bomb were torpedoing at us as we fought."

"If fish were torpedoing at you, would you have helped her?" Ino muttered darkly.

"Calm down....." Hiroki sighed, not liking where this was going. What good would they be in helping Saiou if they killed themselves?

"Where were YOU!?" Ino turned on Hiroki now, eyes filled with tears. "Where were ALL of YOU?" She glared around them.

"Where were you?"

Ino froze eyes wide at the accusation. She turned to see Neji jumping down from the tree limb, watching them all with narrowed eyes. "Why don't you stop trying to be a self-righteous bitch and realize that you're pointing fingers at others because you blame yourself."

Ino merely glared at him, tears falling down her cheeks as she rushed into the forest.

"Ino." Shikamaru groaned, standing and going after her.

The others merely watched him go, and then turned to Neji.

"What's your problem, Hyuga?" Kiba questioned harshly.

"Hm."

"You and that Uchiha. Always the cold, heart asses, huh?" Kiba shook his head in wonder, "I don't see how you can pretend you're not affected at all."

"Okay, that's enough." Daitora jumped in, seeing another fight about to begin. This one, however, he knew was going to be physical.

He had seen Tenten bristle, ready to go to Neji's defense. He'd known for a long time that Tenten had feelings for Neji, but he had often wondered if they were one-sided. Now, he knew it was so. It reminded him of his own love for Saiou and that hurt. (A/N: Aw come on, tour giving yourself little credit Dait-Kun ;) It also made him understand her want to protect Neji from the others.

Sasuke hadn't moved, even after Kiba's retort. Apparently, he either didn't care or was mulling over other more important things. He was faced away from the group, at the edge of the camp, looking out at the forest and into the darkness the permeated from it.

Kakashi and Hiroki merely looked at each other, neither knowing if they should jump in before something happened. But after seeing Daitora, they decided that nothing would happen.

"Let's get some sleep." Kakashi put in cheerfully, "After all, tomorrow we go to town!"

"Shino, you, and Toki have watch after Uzumaki and Inuzuka." Neji whispered before he slipped into his own blanket, curled up, his back to the fire.

Shino and Toki shared a long, look at Neji's stubbornness. Then both Shino and Toki bunked down for the night, knowing they had the next watch.

Sakura looked around hesitantly, trying to brush away her tears as she pulled her blanket out of her pack.

"Hey, Sakura, come over here with me and Akamaru. He seems to think you'll give him a belly rub." Kiba called out comfortingly, knowing that Sakura needed cheering up.

Sakura smiled feebly at him, walking over to where the two lay. She leaned against Akamaru's soft fur, burying her face in it. She let out a sigh of comfort.

"Hey, Sakura, don't worry about it...........It's not your fault." Kiba whispered knowing what she was thinking.

"Neither yours, but I...........I should have done something, then freeze. I've spent years getting stronger to protect myself and my loved ones. And I wasn't able to protect Saiou." Sakura bit her lip as she whispered, fighting back tears.

"She'll be okay. We don't call her demon-girl for nothing." Kiba answered reassuringly. "Saiou wouldn't want us down, even if she was captured. Knowing that we're safe is all she cares about. Even when she was fighting Itachi, she risked her life, to safe Naruto and me."

"Right...." Sakura murmured softly as she curled up next to Akamaru, her arm wrapped around his neck. "....right."

* * *

Shikamaru finally found Ino sitting on a tree branch in the dark, legs pulled to her chest for warmth as her shoulders shook. "....stupid Saiou......getting herself captured by Itachi........great going demon-girl....." Ino whispered to herself, muttered as she wiped her eyes.

"Hey Ino." Shikamaru leaned on the branch next to her.

"What do you want?" Ino snapped.

"Well for one, I'll like you to listen up. Snapping at Sakura, Toki, Naruto and Kiba like that was harsh. Acting like a bitch isn't going to get Saiou back now is it? Neji was right about that part."

Ino merely dug her fingers into her knees. She glared at Shikamaru, knowing he was right. He always talked blandly with her, knowing she didn't want the drawn out, cryptic answers he tried to give everyone else to evade the subject.

"Yeah." Ino muttered. "I guess I snapped."

"That's an understatement."

Ino huffed, "Shut up idiot."

"Blondie."

Ino looked up at him at the old insult. When she did, it wasn't Shikamaru she saw, it was Saiou. Saiou had bequeathed the nickname to her as a comeback to being called demon-girl. Even through it all, they were still friends. Saiou put others before herself, always making sure they were well and safe.

"Hey Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For insulting you? I'll do it more often then." Shikamaru teased.

Ino let out a small laugh. It was a horrible attempt, but it sufficed for the moment. She looked up at him. "You really are a lazy ass."

"_Blondie_."

"Smart ass."

They walked back to camp, throwing insults to each other all the way.

* * *

When Itachi returned, he found Saiou asleep in his bed. She looked strangely peaceful. The yukata, obi, and pants were folded carefully on the back of one of his chairs. From what Itachi could surmise from her almost bare shoulders, she wore the small sleeping he'd seen in her pack. Itachi took off his shirt and cloak, leaving him in only his pant.

He remained indifferent and emotionless as he slipped under the blankets with Saiou. When she didn't stiffen at the contact, he knew she was asleep. Otherwise, she was a very good liar. He already knew she was furious with him. He'd have to keep up his guard during the night, in case she decided to make an escape attempt. Not that she'd get far- but he really didn't want to have to go searching for her in the middle of the night.

He looked up at the ceiling as he closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. Kisame and he went to get some drinks at the bar. The drinks from earlier in the evening were helping tremendously. Still, he hadn't drunk too much. Unlike Kisame, Itachi knew when to stop.

"What are you doing?" Itachi didn't turn as Saiou shifted to look at him. So, she was awake. That meant she'd just been faking sleep. What wonderful surprises his Saiou had in store for him. She was quite the little actress.

"I'm going to sleep in _my _bed, tiger lily."

"I won't sleep with you."

"Then move."

"A gentleman would give the girl his bed."

Itachi merely smirked as he looked at Saiou's pale face, "When, my dear Saiou, have I ever given you any reason to believe I'm a gentleman?"

Saiou merely sighed, as if she were dealing with a young child. "I won't sleep in this bed with you, bastard."

"As I said before, you can have the floor."

Suddenly the blanket was whipped off of them as Saiou pulled it around herself, plopping herself down on the floor with her pillow. "Fine."

Itachi stared at her for a moment with one eyebrow raised before grabbing the blanket back.

Saiou yelped slightly as the cold hit her bare skin, but she merely pulled her arms around her chest, watching Itachi, who was looking at her in amusement.

"Goodnight Saiou." He then closed his eyes and waited. He had no doubt she would get back in the bed. He heard her sigh slightly in annoyance and abhorrence. He noticed with slight disappointment that she did not get back in the bad.

Saiou didn't fall asleep right away as she'd tried to make herself do. She'd merely laid there, listening to Itachi's light breathing. He'd gone to sleep almost immediately, his indifference of Saiou's presence almost visible. Saiou had merely simmered slightly at that. She slowly turned her head from where she leaned against the wall, watching Itachi's sleeping form. She could tell by his even breathing that he was asleep, which only added to the knowledge that he wasn't afraid of her and didn't view her as a threat at all. It made Saiou frown as she watched him sleep. It struck her as odd, that fact that he looked so much like Sasuke, when asleep.

_'Almost innocent.' _Saiou thought, laughing in her head.

Saiou allowed herself a small smile as she continued to watch him. She stood slowly, rubbing her arms up and down with her hands to get the warmth back in them as she padded softly to the window seat, sitting on it, and leaned against the wall to watch him. His small exhalations made his long bangs stirred, drifting across his face. Saiou resisted the urge to brush the locks of hair aside. If she did...she knew his resemblance to Sasuke would be perfect.

As she roved her eyes over Itachi's face, Saiou wondered about Daitora and the others. What were they doing now, rather than searching for her? Does Itachi know he's going blind? So many things running through her head.

She'd already tested the chakra bonds, knowing they were much too strong for her to break at the moment. _'How many times did that idiot Kisame-teme drain me?' _Saiou ranted in her thoughts. Besides that Saiou knew she wasn't going to be able to just sneak out of the compound, even without chakra bonds. Itachi would wake up the moment she stepped out of the room and she would never get away. Saiou inwardly shivered at the thought of what he'd do to her when he caught her.

Saiou looked down to watch Itachi's face and met with red Sharigan eyes. She let out a small yelp as warmth crept into her cheeks. She merely returned his stoic gaze, though the blush was endearing. She looked at the window, seeing a perfect, bright crescent moon, smiling down on the earth.

Itachi merely watched her amusedly. He'd been wondering how long it would take her to see he was awake. He just closed his eyes once more, letting sleep take him again.

* * *

"Hey Sesshomaru, slow down!" Yelled InuYasha at him, who was way a head of him.

"You're too slow." Sesshomaru remarked in a monotone.

"And here I thought we could set aside our differences." InuYasha snapped back, making Sesshomaru stop in his tracks, "We both love our little sister, are we going to let humans find her before we us?!"

"You're irritating." Then Sesshomaru turned around and punched InuYasha in the face, making InuYasha hit a tree.

In a second Sesshomaru was in front of him, grabbing his throat, gripping InuYasha's windpipe tightly. He gripped Sesshomaru's hand, hoping to pry his hand from his windpipe or at least move his hand a little so he could breathe better.

"Tch, you're pathetic. If it weren't for Saiou loving you or being kidnapped, you'd be dead now." Sesshomaru said pushing InuYasha into the tree, then letting go. InuYasha dropped down to his hands and knees, rubbing his throat, "Why you..." he growled out.

"I hate to admit it, but your right. We'll settle things later in time. By now Jaken and Rin should be very close to where Saiou is." Sesshomaru said flatly.

"Yeah."

"Let's head out now." With that said Sesshomaru and InuYasha sprinted off in the forest. InuYasha glaring daggers in Sesshomaru's back.

* * *

"Master Jaken, are we there yet?" complained little Rin.

"We'll get there when we get there." Jaken sighed. _'Just great, I get stuck babysitting, while searching for that little demon brat. If it wasn't my Lord, who asked me to go a head of him as he went to the human village, I'd wouldn't have gone. That Saiou always teased me whenever she saw me.' _He thought. "The faster we get there, the faster I'll see my Lord and get this over with." He thought out loud.

"Hm?" Rin looked at Jaken, tilting her head to the side. _'I'll never understand him.'_

* * *

Itachi looked up at Saiou, who was still sitting on the window seat, leaning against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest as she slept. He had woken up many times in the night to check on her, noticing that each time, she made no move to get back on the bed, merely shivered in her sleep. Now, however, Itachi merely raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Saiou was sitting, leaning against the wall, with Itachi's Akatsuki cloak around her.

She let out a small groan as she stretched, before her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes narrowed sleepily as she looked up at him with a small smile. "Ita-Kun?"

Itachi froze, his smile fading slightly as his eyes narrowed. Saiou had fallen back asleep, curling the cloak around her. Itachi watched her wondering at this. _'So....she still thought of me when I was a kid, even though the truth was thrown into her face?' _

Itachi went to the window seat, touching her shoulder softly, getting ready to shake her awake. He stopped as he heard her breathe out softly, hand reaching for the only heat source within range-him. She snuggled closer to him unconsciously, hand gripping shoulder, as she buried her face in his chest.

Itachi hesitated by the contact, as he hesitantly wrapped his arm around her and buried his face in her hair as he smiled.

"Ita....chi..." Saiou groaned out as Itachi felt desire plunge into his stomach, but restrained himself as he lifted her up into his arms and placed her on the bed and under the covers, before slipping on the cloak himself.

"Itachi...." Saiou groaned out once more as she shifted, making Itachi look down at her with a smile.

He leaned down, kissing her on the forehead. "Sleep tight....Saiou-chan."

Then Itachi headed out the door.

* * *

Saiou awoken warm, like she did after grabbing Itachi's cloak. But it was different.....Saiou immediately noticed that whatever she was wrapped in didn't smell like Itachi's cloak. His cloak had his scent mixed with an almost invisible smell of the metallic tang of blood. But whatever she was sleeping in now smelled like cleaning detergent as well as the undertones of Itachi's scent. She had to admit, Itachi smelled good when he wasn't covered in blood.

Saiou's eyes snapped opened open as she realized where she was. _'That bastard put me back on the bed.' _

She looked around realizing he wasn't there. Neither was his cloak. "He must have left."

Saiou slipped off the bed, and then walked into the bathroom. Saiou took her time showering, not like before franticly. She lathered her hair with shampoo calmly, musing. What was Itachi's problem? She sighed, _'I miss the old Itachi. The one I fell in love with.'_ She slipped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry off her body. When she was dry, she slipped on her bra and underwear.

As she stepped back into the bedroom, she stopped. Her yukata and the pants were dirty. She really didn't feel like putting them on. She turned to look at the other chair in the room and saw a cleanly folded, light green kimono, with a dark green colored obi with white flowers. A note was placed on top of it:

_Saiou-san,_

_I realized you don't have many clothes at the moment, so I took the liberty of procuring this for you. I hope you like it._

_Deidara._

_P.S. Please don't cut it up like you did to Itachi's. I haven't exactly paid for it completely._

Saiou stared down at the kimono as she slipped it on, noticing the obi was a bit different than the one before. It wasn't for a single person to tie. She wondered how she was going to tie it, when there was a light knock on the door.

Saiou headed to the door warily, opening it a crack. It was Deidara.

"Deidara-san, good morning." She answered softly.

"Hello Saiou-san. I see you're wearing the kimono I gave you, yeah." Deidara looked at the only sliver of her he could see and smiled, a small blush staining his cheeks. "Well, almost, yeah."

Saiou couldn't help but smile as she let out a small laugh. "Deidara-san, could you help me with something?"

"Ne?"

"I can't tie the obi by myself."

Deidara's blush was a bit more prominent. Saiou couldn't help but smile, at the endearing look on his face.

"I guess I could help you with that, yeah."

Saiou slid the door open and he hesitantly walked inside. Saiou picked up the obi and handed it to him and he just stood there with it, as if he didn't want to slip it around her waist.

Saiou then realized what it was. "I want tell Itachi."

"Ne?" Deidara looked up, started, and then smiled. "Oh, it's not that, yeah. I just.....never mind."

Deidara grinned as he slipped the obi around her stomach artfully, tying it quickly and efficiently before he dropped his hands back to his sides.

"How did you get so good at tying obis?" Saiou asked curiously. An evil thought came to mind, _'I bet he had plenty of practice **Un**tying them.'_

"My sister often asked me to help her put on her kimonos, yeah." Deidara answered softly and Saiou saw a small flash of pain cross his eyes before hiding behind his cheerful demeanor.

She recognized his grin with a pang of quilt and loneliness. He looked just like Naruto like that. Saiou looked down at the kimono on her, marveling in the silky softness. She smiled at Deidara, _'May be not all Akatsuki are bad. Even Itachi'_

Saiou looked up at Deidara, noticing he was watching her. "Ne, Deidara-san?"

Deidara seemed to be shaken out of his revelry as he nodded at her, "Would you like to come to the kitchen for breakfast? Sasori-san is probably there already, yeah."

"Hai." Saiou grinned, "Of course Deidara-san."

She couldn't help it; she could already tell she was going to like Deidara. Deidara held out his arm and Saiou watched in surprise, raising an eyebrow.

Deidara merely grinned wolfishly, "It's not often I get to escort a pretty lady to dine with me, yeah."

Saiou let out a loud laugh as she slipped her hand into the crook of the arm, "Deidara-san, has anyone told you that you're a lady charmer?"

"Many times."

Saiou let out another laugh as she and Deidara headed down the hall.

* * *

**FINALLY done typing, well 4 mi readers don't expect any new chapters soon, i lost mi muse:( mi friend Lacee got raped, so as i said i lost mi muse:(**

**Itachi is starting 2 change even more, n -shakes head- bad brothers don't fight. n Rin n Jaken r finally in the picture, that's going 2 b interesting in the next chapter. **

**oh yeah, i'm on a new notebook now, i would smile but i'm too worried etc.**

**PLEZ REVIEW**


	7. Confessions of Two Broken Hearts

****

Hi! :)

**Well good news, I'm making a new story! I was inspired by the story Gunpowder. I totally recomend it 4 voilence lovers :] I've work on the alternate ending 4 ItaxSaiou (btw omg somebody kill me!) but I'm still not done with it sadly......but it's good, but there's _NO _way I'm letting mi mom read it (she also reads mi story n edits it, btw she didn't read chapter 3, so that's y i hav the lemon in it, but she's been asking! XP**

**I'm so, so, so, so, so, so srry I haven't updated in awhile. School testing came up (n still more to come!!) then there was test after freaking test =. = I HATE TESTING......**

**Anyway I hope I'll enjoy this ;) I'm so proud of this chapter, so PLEZ comment**

**–puppy dog eyes- XD lolz but plez do**

**I don't own InuYasha or Naruto.**

* * *

_Fire and Ice by: Robert Frost_

_Some say the world will end in fire._

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire._

_But if it had to perish hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_It also great_

_And would suffice_

* * *

Recap

_Deidara held out his arm, and Saiou watched in surprise, raising an eyebrow. _

_Deidara merely grinned wolfishly, "It's not often I get to escort a pretty lady to dine with me, yeah."_

_Saiou let out a loud laugh as she slipped her hand into the crook of his arm, "Deidara-san, has anyone told you that you're a lady charmer?"_

_"Many times."_

_Saiou let out another laugh as she and Deidara headed down the hall._

* * *

Chapter 7

Confessions of Two Broken Hearts

Saiou and Deidara sat down in the kitchen. Kisame and Itachi were on a mission, as well as Zetsu and Tomokazu. It was only Sasori sitting at the table, no food in front of him except a glass of tea. He nodded at Saiou and she smiles back.

"Ne Saiou-san, what would you like? I promise we've checked for poison, yeah." Deidara laughed.

"Just tea Deidara-san, if that's alright." Saiou said as she sat down across from Sasori.

"Good morning Yagami-san." Sasori nodded at her politely.

"Oh," Saiou looked up at him with a small smile. "Good morning Sasori-san."

"Here you go Saiou-san." Deidara entered the room with two cups and a plate of ohagi.

"Ohagi?"

"Sweets for the sweet." Deidara grinned. Sasori rolled his eyes slightly, looking at Deidara questionly.

Saiou laughed softly, "Arigato Deidara-san." She picked up her hot tea, letting the warmth seep into her fingers.

They fell into a comfortable silence. But soon it stretched on for to long. Saiou shifted slightly as she tried to think of something to say. "It's getting warmer outside, right?"

"Hai." Deidara nodded. "It's supposed to be sunny all day."

"I love sunny days…" Saiou smiled thoughtfully, her gaze looked far away as she remembered a time long ago, leaving the two Akatsuki to watch her in wonder and curiosity.

"I love the way the sun sets, then the sky is like a rainbow, yeah." Deidara nodded to himself, watching her. "It's in those solemn moments that true art shows itself." Sasori snorted.

Saiou looked up from her musings, eyebrows raised. "Nani?"

Deidara grinned. "Sasori and I are having a continual war of opinions of art. Sasori here believes it is something that lasts forever…that true beauty stands against time, yeah."

Saiou nodded. "And what do you think Deidara-san?"

Deidara tool a sip of his tea. Sasori merely shook his head as if he heard it a thousand times. Saiou leaned in closer to listen. "Nothing lasts forever."

Saiou froze the words strikingly true. Her excited gaze turned solemn as she turned this new revelation over in her mind.

"Art and beauty are instantaneous. Beauty is like an explosion of life, a single shooting star..." Deidara turned to Saiou with a meaningful glance, "A dazzling smile, yeah."

Saiou shook her head with a laugh, "Deidara-san, do you get all your women this way?"

Deidara faked surprise, "Nani Saiou-san? What on earth are you talking about, yeah?"

Sasori intervened. "No, Yagami-san. Most women would have slapped him and stormed out after the first clichéd pickup line."

Deidara pretended to feel insulted as Saiou let out a happy laugh, surprised at Sasori and Deidara's humor.

"Art and beauty are perfection." Sasori continued, watching Saiou with his cold gaze. "Without perfection, can we truly perceive beauty?"

"Bah." Deidara grunted. "Art and beauty are the semblance of perfection. Art is merely the road…while perfection is the destination. One cannot reach perfecting without first discovering and understanding art, yeah"

Sasori let out a loud sigh. "You are truly pathetic. I will agree, however, that you are somewhat correct. The path must be walked upon, but perfection isn't the end."

"Oh? And what IS at the end, yeah?"

"Beauty."

Deidara grunted again as he looked at Saiou, "What do you think Saiou-san?"

"Eh?" Saiou was surprised they asked her, caught her off guard to put her on the spot. She pursed her lips as she thought. "Well, I think it's better to be neutral."

"It's okay, just say it, yeah." Deidara said leaning closer, as he and Sasori gazed at her.

Saiou put a finger to her lips as she thought, "Well, art is beauty in one person's eyes or another, it can last a moment or a life time, its endurance doesn't matter. The beauty it holds during that time is." She looked at Sasori and Deidara's faces; both blank. "What, you wanted to know." Saiou said crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat.

"That was touching, yeah." Deidara said grinning. "I think our little war is over Sasori-sama." Sasori grunted. "Oh, Saiou-san, I've been meaning to ask you, how you are feeling today." Deidara immediately cursed himself for his stupidity. He knew only to well how she must have been feeling. Kidnapped and held against her will by the Akatsuki…being bait to lure one of her good friends to his death…and being in the hands of Itachi…Deidara's eyes narrowed slightly. Well, he supposed it could have been worse.

He looked to see Saiou's small smile fade and the happiness in her eyes go out like a light. She stared down at her fingers, digging into the fabric of her kimono. Why did Deidara have to bring that up?! Saiou was perfectly happy forgetting for a moment.

'What on earth am I doing!?' She stared at her trembling fingers. 'These men are my enemies. I'm being held AGAINST MY WILL!' Saiou looked up, eyes filled with tears as she stood.

Deidara looked at her, worry and guilt in his eyes. "Ne Saiou-san, I'm sorry….yeah"

"I have to go." Saiou whispered. "I…" She then hurried out of the room.

Sasori calmly watched as this happened, turning to Deidara. "You should have known better."

"Dammit Sasori, don't you I don't know that, yeah!" Deidara snapped back, and then realized what he had done as he let out a sigh. "Ne Sasori, there I go again. Talking before I think."

"Why do you concern yourself over her?" Sasori questioned.

"I don't know. She just reminds me…"

"Of your sister?" Sasori cut Deidara off.

Deidara looked at him, "Yeah."

"This leads you the want to protect her even through your actions and words."

"Yeah…"

"And you know we are Akatsuki."

"That doesn't mean we have to be bastards all the time, yeah."

"No, but it means we must be shinobi above all else. Saiou lives in a different world than we do and I doubt she'll leave her happy life for a damned one." Sasori said in a stern voice as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Deidara watched his retreating back. "Yeah…But I won't give up."

* * *

Sasuke woke up in the morning drenched in sweat. His chest heaved as he tried to calm his breathing. All around him the others were stirring.

Naruto yawned as he turned over. "Come on Sasuke! The trail leads to that village!" Naruto pointed far into the distance. "We're going to get Saiou back!" He grinned before leaping into the trees.

Shikamaru sighed, "So troublesome…"

The he motioned for the others to follow as Toki nodded, disappearing. Kakashi laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, making him look up. Kakashi just smiled thoughtfully at him under his mask, "Don't worry about her. I'm sure she's alive."

Sasuke just nodded shortly as Kakashi and him hurried to catch up with the others. When they came upon the village, Naruto immediately realized something was wrong. It was smoking and the tang of blood hung in the air. Storm clouds were already on their way.

"Back Naruto." Shikamaru ordered, knowing what Naruto was thinking and knowing immediately that Naruto would rush head on into danger, like he always does.

"Hinata, the eastern side." Neji ordered as he activated his Byukugan.

"Hai." Hinata whispered as she activated her own, looking through the buildings. Naruto fiddles on the tree branch. He hated sitting still. Suddenly Hinata looked up, "Fighting a mile in! Akatsuki!"

* * *

_'Ne Saiou-chan, what kind of an idiot are you?'_ Saiou cursed herself, leaning back against the wall of Itachi's room.

She slid down slowly to the floor._ 'He really wants to know how I feel?! I feel mad, trapped…hopeless…sad... lonely....'_ Tears stung at her eyes. _'I miss my parents, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, even annoying Jaken, Tsunade, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Choji, everyone…. Daitora.'_ Now Saiou was crying. _'Will I ever see them again? Will I live? So many questions, but no answers.' _

Saiou slammed her head into the wall as tears trailed down her cheeks, _'Am I really this pathetic? What would Sesshomaru say if he saw me now? Call me pathetic and weak as InuYasha? After so many years of training to be strong. In a single moment I made myself weak. May be I'm not cut out to be a Yagami. May be there are too many expectations for me to handle…' _

Saiou cut herself off thought as she wiped away tears. She dried her tears with her hand as she stood up. Saiou walked over to the window seat and drew back the drapes; luminous sunlight filled the once dark room, Saiou let out a contented sigh as she opened the window and sat on the seat leaning her elbows on the window sill with her chin placed on her open hands.

Saiou closed her eyes as a refreshing breeze blew in the window. She stayed that way for minutes and let down her guard, so she didn't sense the chakra signature coming her way.

* * *

_'I hope Saiou's okay. I didn't mean to upset her.'_ Thought the blonde haired Akatsuki, as he opened the front door to the outside world.

Deidara's eyes roamed over the courtyard. The bamboo fountain clanked against a rock as it emptied itself and a Kio fish jumped in the water. The giant bonsai tree surrounded by the Kio pond swayed its limbs as the wind picked up.

Deidara looked over at the far corner of the courtyard, finding Saiou leaning out of the window.

_'Saiou-san…'_

Deidara started down the rough, rock steps in the grass around the courtyard. As he got closer, he noted Saiou's eyes and cheeks were red and a tint of red on the tip of her nose.

'_Dammit, I made her cry. Nice going nice guy.'_

Deidara ran a hand through his golden locks flustered, sighing as he stepped closer to Itachi's window.

"Saiou…"

Saiou yelped in surprise as her eyes shoot open. She jolted back going to far back, making her fall back in a tangled heap on the floor. Deidara popped his head in the window as Saiou stood up, her face red, not from crying, but blushing.

"You okay, yeah?" He asked leaning against the window sill.

"Y-yeah, course. Why would you ask?" Saiou retorted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Two reasons, yeah. One, you ran out of the kitchen. Two, your eyes are red from crying. I'm sorry, yeah. I shouldn't have brought it up." A pained look crossed his face as Saiou gazed at him. A smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"I thought all of you were supposed to be big, bad, and mean." Saiou retorted teasingly.

Deidara chuckled at the remark looking back at the courtyard, when an idea came to him. "Ne, Saiou-san? Want to go outside, yeah?" He looked back to a smiling Saiou.

She nodded, "Yeah that sounds nice."

Deidara backed away from the window and held out his hand. "May I?"

Saiou smiles sweetly at him. Climbing over the window seat and sill, taking his hand to steady herself as her feet landed on the wooden porch.

Saiou rushed off the porch landing into the sunlight. Saiou held out her arms to her sides, twirling around like a little kid. Deidara grinned up at Saiou as she stopped and looked up at the sky. "It's beautiful." Saiou said softly.

"Yeah…"

"I'd love t go to an open field now. When I was little, my brothers InuYasha and Sesshomaru would take me to a field for me to play on days like this."

Deidara rubbed the back of his neck, "Then want to go to one, yeah? There's one not far from here."

Saiou looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I'd love to, but aren't I under "house arrest."

Deidara chuckled again. "We can use one of my cretins, yeah." He stated proudly. "And I guess house arrest is similar to your situation, yeah."

Saiou's eyebrow raised up even higher, "One of your creations?"

"Yeah." Saiou noticed him clenching something in his hand. He opened his hand; in it was a small, clay eagle.

"Eh?"

Deidara smirked and shook his head. "Just watch, yeah." He let the little eagle fell to the ground and made the Katsu hand seal with a hand, making the little eagle exploded into smoke. As the smoke cleared, revealed was a giant eagle.

Saiou stood there in awe as Deidara got on it and extended his hand for her. "Come on, yeah."

Saiou slowly walked over to him and took his hand and climbed on the eagle next to him. When she was safely on, the eagle started to fly. The sudden movement surprised Saiou making her grab on to Deidara's cloak.

She quickly let go when she realized what she did. "Opps, sorry."

Deidara chuckled. "It's okay, yeah."

Saiou looked up into his noticeable sky-blue eye; soft and gentle.

As they flew in the sky, a few strain of hair got into Deidara's face. Saiou reached out, without thinking, and brushed them away. Deidara turned his head toward her as she pushed the strains back into place. Saiou again realized what she did and looked down on the land.

They were over a thick green forest, a small stream going though it for as far as she could see. "It's so beautiful up here." Saiou said with a smile.

Deidara quietly watched her, her eyes glowed with happiness, as she leaned closer.

"Ah careful, yeah." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him, "You may fall off, yeah."

Saiou looked at him with a curious gaze. "Deidara…." Just then Saiou felt something slimy run across her wrist Deidara was holding. She pulled her wrist free and held onto it. "Something just licked me!"

Deidara held up his hand. "It was probably this..."

Saiou gazed at the mouth on his palm; it smiled and licked its "lips." She became curious and grabbed Deidara's hand to look at it closer. She ran a finger around it, almost getting bitten. Saiou pulled away a little, but resumed tracing around its "lips."

"That feels good, yeah."

Saiou looked up at Deidara, he had closed his eyes; concentrating on the feeling of her skin on his. He felt her abruptly stop and place her hand on his cheek. Deidara opened his eyes to Saiou with her eyes half closed and cloudy; Deidara gulped.

He knew the way it was going and he wouldn't be able to control himself. Deidara's gaze darted over the sides. "Ah! There it is Saiou-chan." Sweat dropped from his brow.

Saiou put her hand down from his cheek and looked over the side of the eagle.

An open field spreading from miles and miles around was beneath them. Wild flowers and grass floured about it, bowing as the wind whipped over them.

"Oh my gosh Deidara-kun! It's wonderful! Thank you!" Saiou looked at him with her eyes closed in excitement; a cute expression. _'Don't show me that look, yeah…You're making this harder for me…'_

The eagle slowly glided down to the ground gracefully. Saiou jumped off, did a little twirl and fell back in a Daisy patch. As she did, butterflies, those were on the flowers, fluttered through the air.

* * *

"Let's –"Shikimaru began, but Daitora, Toki, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto had already rushed forward towards Hinata's directions. "Damn." Shikimaru cursed, "Come on."

He ordered the others as he jumped onto the nearest rooftop after them, cursing Daitora for letting his feelings for Saiou get in the way. If Daitora failed this mission because he was letting his emotions get in the way, he would forgive himself. And neither would Shikimaru.

The moment he came upon the scene, Neji stopped. About five men stood in front of a group of children and women, trying to shield them from the two Akatsuki members who were attacking. A mountain of corpses already littered the ground.

Naruto immediately lunged for the first one, who had a large sword on his back. He dodged, while Naruto went past him, he grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him in a tree; making the tree snap in two.

Shikimaru arrived, while Neji assessed the situation. Suddenly Sasuke lunged forward, recognizing the other Akatsuki, Itachi.

"Hiroki, Tenten, Daitora, with me. Ino, Shino, Kiba, Kakashi, Sakura, get those people out of there. Toki, Hinata, go with Shikimaru to help Naruto. "Now." Neji ordered as he lunged at Itachi. 'If Itachi did anything to Saiou…He would regret it.'

The others nodded, following their orders. Kiba was getting the children onto Akamaru's back, while Ino, Sakura, and Shino began grabbing the others in their arms that couldn't walk and leading the ones who could walk to safety, their voices ringing out through the din of battle.

Kakashi's soothing voice was calming down some of the more hysterical villagers.

Hiroki's tai-jutsu had Kisame on the defensive, blocking with his sword.

Naruto's shadow clones were working in an attack pattern with Hiroki, while Hinata looked for an opening.

Shikimaru was currently looking over the situation, trying to find a good shadow of Kisame's. Since he kept moving from place to place, however, it was possible.

Itachi kicked Sasuke in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall. Daitora was suddenly beneath Itachi, kicking upward in an attempt at the Loins Barrage. Up in the air as Daitora came up above Itachi, Itachi was suddenly behind him, grabbing Daitora's arm. He swung Daitora around throwing him into a market stall and across the ground. The force sent up clouds of dust.

Neji heard the screams of people in the background as they watched from the distance. Daitora rolled to a stop, shakily standing as he wiped the blood from his lower lip.

Neji lunged forward at the opening, seeing Sasuke get up and do the same. Kick, punch, jab, kick, swipe, lunge, parry, block. They began a rapid, graceful dance of attacks against Itachi, their bodies moving in unison as they did so.

Itachi dodged and blocked them all. Sasuke finally hit his arm and he blanched. Neji's eyes narrowed. The kick itself couldn't have hurt that bad.

* * *

Saiou opened her eyes to the blazing sun. Deidara watched her quietly as he got off the eagle.

"So the Lord Sesshomaru has a soft side, eh?" He smirked.

Saiou turned over on her stomach, propping up her elbows and placing her chin in her open hands, rolling her eyes and smirking. "Yeah... He may not look it, but he's a big softy. Family is important to him, even InuYasha." She noticed his gaze wary; she could tell he was choosing his words.

"I heard they don't get along, yeah."

"Yeah," Saiou's eyes saddened, "Sesshomaru calls InuYasha a half-breed since his mother was a human…"

"So you like humans, yeah?"

Saiou nodded. "Sometimes I wonder if I was a half-breed, if Sesshomaru would treat me the same way. He basically treats me like a daughter." She smiled up at him while standing up.

"How about your parents?"

Saiou stared at him for a second then looked away and crossed her arms. "We're a proud family. My father is especially proud, but he has his moments. Even after leaving me to live in a human village by myself, I still love him…"

"It was about a demon treaty, right? I heard about it, yeah." Deidara leaned against the eagle.

Saiou turned toward him, her gaze sad. "Yes. A demon treaty from my father towards the Leaf village….and Sand….that the millions of demons he commands can't attack humans. Of which I'll someday command when I'm older with my husband…"

"Command? Won't it be your brothers, yeah?"

Saiou dropped her gaze. "That's how it was supposed to be, but both my brothers declined. Since I'm the only daughter, I'm the heir for my mother. My husband would be the heir for my father. But you know it wouldn't have been that way if he hadn't died."

"He?"

"I had a little brother at one time, his name was Ryuu…"

"What happened to him, yeah?"

Saiou fought back tears as she remembered what happened. "….He was burned alive…" (AN: I make myself sad….)

* * *

_The air in sand was hot and heavy. Five year old Saiou swept away sweat with her hand._

_"I hate it here. Why did we move here of all the places?" She sighed heavily._

_A little boy of three years old with short silver-white hair and yellow-gold eyes ran up to her and pulled on her sleeve._

_"Nee-sama!_ _Come on let's play!" Little Ryuu ran down the empty street of Sand._

_"Hey get back here Ryuu!" Saiou ran after him. But even bring two years older than him, he was faster. And it didn't take long for her to lose him. "Now where he go?" Saiou looked around then went down the wrong alleyway._

_Ryuu laughed in his sleave and took off running down the alleyway he was hiding in. He wasn't paying attention and ran into a man. Ryuu backed away and bowed. _

_"Sorry, I should've watched where I was going."_

_He looked up; there were three men, all of them giving him a look like he was trash. The one he ran into smirked._

_"Well, well. What do we have here? One of the monster children."_

_The three loomed over Ryuu from all angles, he stumbled backwards and fell. Fear in his eyes. The man behind him dumped a liquid on him, while the guy on the side of him grabbed a lighted lantern._

_Ryuu wiped away the liquid from his eyes, recognizing the metallic smell of gasoline. His eyes widen in realization that they were going to set him on fire._

_He tried to stand, but when he was half way up, the guy threw down the lantern on him. Ryuu let out a blood turning scream._

_Saiou heard his cry and ran down a alleyway, she noticed the end of it was lightened. She ran as fast as she could, she stopped at the corner, just as Ryuu fell and the men started to laugh._

_"That's what you get monster!" One yelled._

_Saiou clamped shut her month with her hand as she choked up on tears. She rounded back the corner and slide down the wall so she was a ball. Saiou cried softly as the men's laughter grew softer in the distance._

"At the time I couldn't use my demon powers. I couldn't do anything. It's my fault he's dead…" Tears broke free as she hugged herself. Deidara couldn't tell at first, but then he saw a tear drop from her chin.

_'She's crying…'_ He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Don't beat yourself up, yeah. You'll turn out like me…" He said softly in her hair.

Saiou wiped away tears and sniffled. "I want to sit down..."

Deidara nodded, instead of letting her go. He sat down pulling her with him; he had his legs spread apart and propped up his knees, pulling Saiou to sit between his legs.

A tint of pink spread over Saiou's cheeks. "This is not what I meant, but okay." She smirked, Deidara chuckled.

"You said you had a little sister. What happened to her?"

Deidara was silent for a bit, and then cleared his throat. "Her name was Himoko. She was frail since birth, but that didn't stop her from helping other people, yeah."

"How did she…." Saiou trailed off.

"Die. " He finished her sentence.

Saiou looked at him and nodded.

"An assassin came to kill me four years ago and went to my home in Stone. I was on a mission and Himoko was there. She wasn't a ninja so she couldn't protect herself. When I got back…..her corpse…was still in the house. I went on a rampage and exploded half of Stone. Then I fled and was forced in this god for sakened organization, yeah."

"You don't like the Akatsuki?" Saiou turned to look at him.

"I never liked it, yeah. I was forced and if I fled they'd kill me, yeah."

Saiou let out a flat laugh. "Same circumstances, different situations…….There's more to my story that I haven't told anyone, not even my parents. Since I told you about my little brother, which no one knows about rather than my family. I'm dyeing to get this burden off my chest..."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Burden?"

* * *

**Mwuhahaha evil cliff hanger : D**

**I feel sorry for my little Ryuu –hugs him- but that's one oh –slaps self- almost spilled the beans : D anyway you'll learn soon. Also A Bitter Sweet Life and a Forbidden Love is coming to an end. :'( Not much chapters left. But look for the continual story! I haven't figured out a name yet, but it's going to be awesome! : D**

**But I'm going to miss this story, it was fun writing it….anyway we learned about Saiou's and Deidara's past. But what's this burden Saiou's talking about? :) Find out in the next chapter ;) **

**The next chapter is going to be _very _interesting so don't miss it! Also I'm not sure when the next update will be, but thanx 4 being so patient with me :) **

**P.S. also I want to have Sesshomaru and InuYasha in the next chapter….but I have no ideas for them. Give me an idea of how you want to see the brothers show up :) plez…..**

**Until next time! Bye! Plez review and give me an idea kay^^**

* * *


End file.
